HISTORIA DE DOS HERMANAS ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Dar estaba decidido a casarse al fin, hasta que conocio a una misteriosa mujer que resulto ser nada menos que la hermana de la novia...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 1**

Dar Chiba dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y miró a ambos lados, antes de sacar su caballo fuera de los establos. Era un trabajo agotador evitar a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo. Primero estaba su hermana. Hotaru Chiba Tomoe tenía firmes opiniones acerca de cómo debía su hermano vivir su vida, opiniones que no tenía reparo en exponer repetidamente.

Hot era una persona perfectamente encantadora y razonable, pero parecía pensar que su status de mujer casada le daba el derecho de intentar dirigir la vida de Dar, a pesar de que él, como a menudo le recordaba Dar, era un año mayor que ella.

Después estaba su prima Rei, que era, si ello era posible, más entrometida que Hot. La única razón por la que Rei no figuraba, junto con Hot, en su actual lista de "mujeres-a-evitar-a todo- coste", era porque estaba embarazada de casi siete meses y no podía moverse muy rápidamente.

Si Dar era una mala persona porque corría para escapar de una tambaleante mujer embarazada, que así fuera. Su paz mental lo valía.

Finalmente, se avergonzaba de admitirlo, estaba Mina. Gimió. En tres días, Mina Tsukino sería su esposa. Y aunque no tenía, concretamente, ningún problema con ella, el tiempo que había pasado en su compañía era todo torpes pausas y continuas miradas al reloj. No era lo que él había deseado para el matrimonio, pero era, lo había comenzado a aceptar, todo lo que podía esperar ahora.

Había pasado las últimas ocho temporadas sociales en Londres, un hombre encantador, un poco libertino, pero no tanto que las madres apartaran a sus hijas de él. El nunca había evitado conscientemente el matrimonio – bien, al menos no en los últimos años – pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco había encontrado nunca una mujer que inspirara amor en su interior.

¿Deseo? Sí. ¿Lujuria? Muchas, ciertamente. ¿Pero verdadero amor? Nunca.

Y conforme se acercaba a la treintena, su sentido común había tomado el control, y decidió que, si no podía casarse por amor, entonces estaría bien que lo hiciera por la tierra. Y aquí entraba Mina Tsukino. Veintidós años de edad, bonito cabello rubio, atractivos ojos Azul cielo, razonablemente inteligente y con buena salud. Su dote consistía en veinte acres de excelente tierra que lindaban, a la derecha, con el extremo oriental de Middlewood, una de las propiedades más pequeñas de la familia Chiba.

Veinte acres no eran mucho para un hombre cuya familia tenía propiedades a lo largo de todo el sur de Inglaterra. Pero Middlewood era la única propiedad que Dar podía llamar verdaderamente suya. El resto de las propiedades pertenecían a su padre, el Conde de Shiels, y solamente cuando él falleciera pasarían a pertenecer a su hijo.

Y aunque Dar entendía que el título de conde era su privilegio y su derecho de nacimiento, no tenía ninguna prisa en asumir las obligaciones y responsabilidades que el mismo conllevaba. Él era uno de los pocos hombres, en su círculo de conocidos, que se llevaba bien con sus padres y le gustaban, y lo último que quería era que no estuvieran.

Su padre, en su infinita sabiduría, había entendido que un hombre como Dar, necesitaba algo propio; así que en el vigésimo cumpleaños de Dar, le había transferido la propiedad de Middlewood, una de fincas vinculadas al título de conde.

Quizás era la elegante mansión, quizás era el magnifico lago. Quizás era, sólo porque era suya, pero Dar amaba Middlewood; cada centímetro cuadrado de ella.

Y cuando se le había ocurrido que la hija mayor de su vecino, había crecido lo suficiente para contraer matrimonio, bien, todo le había parecido perfectamente sensato.

Mina Tsukino era perfectamente agradable, perfectamente educada, perfectamente atractiva, perfectamente todo. Sólo que no era perfecta para él.

Pero no era justo esgrimir eso en su contra. El sabía lo que hacía cuando pidió su mano. Lo que no había esperado era que su inminente matrimonio se sintiera como una piedra atada alrededor de su cuello. Aunque, en verdad, no le había parecido una perspectiva tan desgraciada hasta esta última semana, cuando había llegado a

Tsukino Hall, para las celebraciones prenupciales con su familia, la familia de Mina, y los amigos más íntimos.

Era notable la cantidad de completos extraños que parecían formar parte de ese grupo. Era suficiente para conducir a un hombre a la locura. Dar tenía pocas dudas de que sería un firme candidato para 1Bedlam, cuando finalmente abandonara la iglesia del pueblo, el sábado por la mañana, con el ancestral anillo de su familia firmemente engarzado en el dedo de Mina.

"¡Dar! ¡Dar!"

Era una femenina y chillona voz. Una que Dar conocía demasiado bien.

"¡No intentes evitarme!. ¡Te he visto!"

¡Condenación!. Era su hermana, y si todo era como de costumbre, significaba que Rei la seguía tambaleante, lista para ofrecerle su propia opinión tan pronto como Hot hiciera una pausa para tomar aliento.

Y - ¡Dios bendito!- mañana llegaría su madre a Tsukino Hall para completar el terrorífico triunvirato.

Dar se estremeció, física y mentalmente.

Espoleó su caballo al paso más rápido que pudo, estando tan cerca de la casa, planeando ponerlo a un raudo galope tan pronto como pudiera, sin que supusiera un peligro para nadie.

"¡Dar!" volvió a gritar Hot, claramente despreocupada por el decoro, la dignidad o cualquier peligro que pudiera correr al bajar corriendo por el camino, ignorante de la raíz de árbol, que serpenteaba sobresaliente en su trayectoria.- ¡Plof! Dar cerró con fuerza los ojos, agónicamente, al tiempo que detenía a su caballo. Ya no podía escapar ahora. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Hot estaba sentada en el suelo, con apariencia un tanto disgustada, pero no menos decidida.

"¡Hot! ¡Hot!"

Dar miró más allá de su hermana, para ver a su prima Rei, acercándose tan rápidamente como su voluminoso cuerpo le permitía.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rei a Hot, antes de girarse inmediatamente hacia Dar y preguntarle "¿Está bien?".

Dar miró fijamente a su hermana. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Estás tú bien?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?"

"Una perfectamente pertinente" replicó Hot asiendo la mano que le tendía Rei y levantándose, casi derribándola en el proceso.

"Has estado evitándome toda la semana…"

"Sólo llevamos aquí dos días, Hot"

"Bien, pues me han parecido una semana"

Dar no pudo disentir. Hot lo miro ceñuda cuando no la contradijo.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado en tu caballo, o vas a desmontar y a hablar conmigo como lo haría cualquier humano razonable?"

Dar consideró la pregunta.

"Es una grosería" apuntó Rei, "permanecer montado a caballo mientras dos damas están de pie"

"Ustedes no son damas " murmuró Dar "son parientes"

"¡Dar!"

El se giró hacia Hot. "¿Estás segura de que no te has lastimado?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Yo…" los brillantes ojos azules de Hot se abrieron enormemente cuando percibieron las intenciones de Dar.

"Bueno, en realidad mi tobillo está un poco delicado y …," tosió un par de veces como si eso pudiera probar su afirmación de haberse torcido el tobillo.

"Bien " dijo Dar, sucintamente. "Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda". Y con esto, giró el caballo hacia la izquierda y avanzó rápidamente, dejándolas atrás. Un tanto grosero, quizás, pero Hot era su hermana y tenía que quererlo a pesar de su comportamiento.

Además, ella iba a intentar hablar de nuevo con Dar acerca de su matrimonio, y esto era lo último sobre lo que él quería discutir.

Dar se dirigió hacia el oeste de la propiedad, en primer lugar porque era la dirección que más fácilmente ofrecía escapatoria, pero también porque por allí esperaba encontrar las tierras que serían la dote de Mina. Un recordatorio de porqué estaba a punto de casarse, podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para mantener su mente correctamente encaminada. Eran unas tierras verdes y fértiles, encantadoras, con un pintoresco estanque y un pequeño manzanar.

"Te gustan las manzanas", murmuró por lo bajo. "Siempre te han gustado las manzanas". Las manzanas eran buenas. Sería agradable poseer un manzanar. _Casi _compensaba el matrimonio. Empanadas, continuo pensando. Tartas. Tartas y empanadas sin fin. Y compota de manzanas.

La compota de manzanas era algo bueno. Algo muy bueno. Si sólo lograra equiparar en su mente su matrimonio con la compota de manzanas, conseguiría mantener la cordura hasta la semana siguiente, por lo menos.

Escudriñó en la distancia, intentando calcular cuanto tardaría en

llegar hasta las tierras de Mina. "No más de cinco minutos", pensó, "y…"

"¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hooooooooola!"

¡Oh!, maravilloso. Otra hembra.

Dar aflojó el paso de su montura, mirando alrededor, intentando calcular de donde procedía la voz.

"¡Aquí! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!"

Giró hacia su derecha, y después se volvió hacia atrás, e inmediatamente comprobó porqué no había visto a la chica antes.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, su traje de amazona, verde, era un eficaz camuflaje entre la hierba y los arbustos que la rodeaban. Su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en un recogido que jamás habría pasado la inspección en un salón de Londres, pero en ella el descuidado moño resultaba atractivo.

"¡Buenos días!", dijo en voz alta, sonando un poco incierta ahora.

Dar detuvo renuentemente la montura por completo y desmontó. Solamente deseaba un poco de privacidad, preferiblemente, cabalgando como si lo persiguieran todos los demonios por los ondulados campos, pero era un caballero (a pesar de su obviamente lamentable tratamiento a su hermana ), y no podía hacer caso omiso de una dama en apuros

"¿Se ha lastimado?", preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba.

"Me temo que me he torcido el tobillo", dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando intento tirar con fuerza de su bota para quitársela. "Estaba paseando y…"

Ella miró hacia arriba, parpadeó varias veces con sus enormes ojos Azul cielo y entonces dijo: "¡Oh!"

"¿Oh?", repitió él.

"Usted es Lord Shiels"

"En efecto"

La sonrisa de ella carecía extrañamente de calor. "Soy la hermana de Mina".

Serena Tsukino se sentía como una tonta insensata, y odiaba sentirse como una tonta insensata. No era, supuso ella, que a nadie le gustara especialmente sentirse así, pero ella lo encontraba sumamente irritante, pues siempre había considerado la sensatez como el más loable de los rasgos.

Había salido a pasear impaciente por escapar de la aglomeración de los muchísimos invitados que invadían su casa durante la semana anterior a la boda de su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué Mina necesitaba a más de cincuenta personas que no conocía para atestiguar sus nupcias?, era algo que Serena nunca entendería. Y eso que no le había contado a nadie lo que estaba planificando para el día de la boda.

Pero Mina lo había querido así, o más bien, su madre lo había querido así, por lo que ahora su casa estaba llena hasta el techo, al igual que todas las casas de los vecinos y todas las posadas locales.

Serena se estaba volviendo loca. Y por eso, antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarla y reclamar su asistencia para algún terriblemente importante suceso, como cerciorarse de que el mejor chocolate le fuera servido a la Duquesa de Ashbourne, se puso el traje de montar y escapó.

Excepto que cuando alcanzó los establos , descubrió que el caballerizo le había dado su yegua a una de las huéspedes. Insistió en que su madre así lo había ordenado, pero eso no ayudo demasiado a mejorar el pésimo humor de Serena.

Así que había tenido que marcharse a pie, camino abajo, buscando un poco de paz y algo de tranquilidad, y durante el paseo metió un pie en una madriguera de topo. Se golpeó contra el suelo, antes de darse cuenta de que se había torcido el tobillo. Estaba empezando a inflamarse dentro de la bota, y en consonancia con el día que llevaba, ella se había puesto las de caña alta, en vez de las otras de cordones que podía haberse quitado ella sola mucho más rápida y fácilmente.

El único punto brillante en esa horrorosa mañana era que no llovía, pero con la suerte que últimamente la perseguía, por no mencionar el tono grisáceo del cielo, Serena no contaba con que no sucedería.

Y ahora su salvador no era otro más que Darien Chiba, Vizconde de Shiels, el hombre que se iba a casar con su hermana mayor. Según Mina era un completo libertino y nada sensible con las tiernas emociones femeninas.

Serena no estaba muy segura de en que consistían esas "tiernas emociones", de hecho dudaba que ella las hubiera poseído alguna vez, pero aun así, tal falta de sensibilidad ante ellas no hablaba bien del joven vizconde.

La descripción de Mina lo hacia parecer como una mezcla de patán y déspota en un sola persona. En absoluto la clase de caballero que se sentiría impelido a salvar damiselas en apuros.

Y ciertamente, él parecía un libertino. Serena no era una soñadora romántica, como Mina, pero eso no significaba que no reparara en el aspecto y apariencia de un hombre. Darien Chiba – o Dar, como oyó que lo llamaba Mina – poseía los ojos azules, más brillantes y luminosos que ella hubiera visto jamás en una persona.

En cualquier otro hombre, estos podrían haber parecido afeminados (especialmente con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas negras), pero Dar Chiba era alto y de hombros anchos, y cualquiera se daría cuenta de que bajo su chaqueta y pantalones, su cuerpo era firme y atlético, incluso alguien que no se dedicara a mirarlo, como ella _no_ estaba haciendo en absoluto.

Oh, muy bien, si lo miraba. ¿Pero como podía evitarlo?. El se erguía por encima de ella, como un oscuro dios, sus poderosos hombros bloqueando la luz del sol.

-"¡Ah!, sí", dijo él, algo condescendientemente, en opinión de Serena. - "Mimet".

- "¿Mimet?". Ellos sólo se habían encontrado en tres ocasiones anteriormente. – "Serena", masculló.

- "Serena", repitió él, teniendo el detalle de ofrecerle una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Existe una Mimet, se obligó a decir con imparcialidad. "Tiene quince años".

"Entonces es demasiado joven para salir a pasear sola, imagino". Implicando que ella también era demasiado joven para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron ante el vago sarcasmo de su voz. "¿Me está regañando?".

"No soñaría hacerlo."

"Porque no tengo quince años" dijo Serena impertinentemente, "y salgo a pasear sola continuamente."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hace."

"Bueno, no paseo muy a menudo" admitió ella un poco mortificada por su amable expresión, "pero salgo a cabalgar."

"¿Por qué no está montando a caballo ahora?" le pregunto Dar arrodillándose a su lado.

Serena sintió como se le torcían los labios en una expresión de extremo desagrado. "Alguien se llevó mi montura."

Las cejas de él se alzaron. "¿Alguien?".

"Una invitada", gruñó ella.

"¡Ah!" dijo Dar con simpatía. "Parecen haber bastantes de ellos por los alrededores".

"Como una plaga de langostas", murmuró Serena, antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de ser imperdonablemente grosera con el hombre que, hasta el momento, no había demostrado ser el bruto insensible que su hermana Mina había descrito.

Lo que para algunos era como una plaga de langostas, para otros eran, después de todo, los invitados de su boda.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada con ojos vacilantes.

"No lo haga", respondió Dar. "¿Por qué supone, si no, que salí a dar un paseo?"

Ella parpadeó. "¡Pero es su boda!".

"Si", dijo él irónicamente, "lo es, ¿no?".

"Bueno, sí", respondió Serena, tomando su pregunta literalmente, aunque sabía que no lo decía en ese sentido. " Lo es".

"Voy a confiarle un pequeño secreto", dijo Dar, tomando la bota de Serena en sus manos."¿Puedo?".

Ella asintió, mientras intentaba no quejarse, ya que él empezó a tirar de la bota para sacarla.

"Las bodas", declaró Dar, "son para las mujeres".

"Uno pensaría que, después de todo, requieren por lo menos un hombre", replico ella.

"Cierto", accedió él, consiguiendo por fin sacarle la bota. "Pero en realidad, el novio tiene poco más que hacer que aguantar en el altar y decir "'sí quiero'."

"También tiene que proponerlo"

"Pffff". Dar hizo un sonido de rechazo. " Eso dura un segundo, y después de muchos meses de cortejo. Para cuando uno llega a la ceremonia de bodas, nadie recuerda apenas que es lo que dijo".

Serena sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Nadie se le había declarado nunca, pero cuando pregunto a Mina lo que el vizconde le había dicho cuando le propuso matrimonio ella sólo había suspirado y contestado: "No lo recuerdo. Algo terriblemente ordinario, estoy segura".

Serena le ofreció una conmiserativa sonrisa a su futuro cuñado. Mina nunca había hablado elogiosamente de él, pero, realmente, no parecía mala persona, después de todo. De hecho, ella sentía un poco de afinidad con él, ya que ambos habían huido de Tsukino Hall buscando paz y tranquilidad.

"No creo que se lo haya roto", dijo Dar presionando suavemente con sus dedos el tobillo lastimado.

"No, seguro que no. Estaré mejor mañana. Estoy segura".

"¿Lo está?", preguntó Dar elevando una de las comisuras de su boca con expresión dudosa. "Lo dudo. Me parece que pasara una semana antes de que pueda andar sin molestias".

"¡Una semana no!".

"Bien, quizás no. Ciertamente, no soy medico. Pero creo que cojeara durante unos días".

Ella suspiró, un largo y sufrido sonido. "Estaré espléndida como dama de honor de Mina, ¿no cree?".

Dar no sabía que iba a ser la dama de honor de Mina; en verdad, él había prestado escasa atención a los detalles de la boda.

Pero era verdaderamente bueno fingiendo interés, así que cabeceó cortésmente y murmuró algo sin sentido, intentando no mirarla sorprendido cuando ella exclamó: "¡Puede que no tenga que hacerlo ahora!".

Serena lo miró con palpable entusiasmo, sus enormes ojos Azul cielo brillando. "Puedo cederle el puesto a Mimet y esconderme en la parte posterior".

"¿En la parte posterior?".

"De la iglesia", explico Serena. "O en el frente. No me importa donde. Pero puede que ahora no tenga que tomar parte en esta desgraciada ceremonia. Yo... ¡Oh!". Su mano voló hacia su boca, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban instantáneamente rojas. " Lo siento. Es su 'desgraciada' ceremonia, ¿no?".

"Tan desgraciada como puedo admitir", dijo Dar, incapaz de ocultar una chispa de diversión en su rostro. "Sí".

"Es que es un traje amarillo", se quejo Serena, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Dar echó un vistazo a su traje de montar verde, absolutamente seguro de que nunca entendería el funcionamiento del cerebro femenino. "¿Debo pedirle perdón?".

"Supongo, ya que llevare un vestido amarillo", le contestó Serena. "Como si tener que estar sentada al lado de la novia durante toda la terrible ceremonia no fuera suficientemente malo, Mina ha encargado para mi un vestido amarillo".

"Er, ¿por qué la ceremonia será terrible?", preguntó Dar, sintiéndose, repentinamente, un poco asustado.

"Mina debería saber que pareceré demacrada y enferma de amarillo", dijo Serena, ignorando completamente su pregunta.

"Como si fuera la victima de una plaga. Los invitados probablemente intentaran huir fuera de la iglesia corriendo como locos".

Dar debería haberse sentido alarmado por el pensamiento de que su boda se convirtiera en una fuga en masa, con los invitados huyendo histéricos; en su lugar encontró la imagen agradable. "¿Qué va mal con la ceremonia?", preguntó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar que ella no había contestado a su pregunta anteriormente.

Serena frunció los labios, y puso los dedos sobre su tobillo, tocándolo con sumo cuidado. "¿Has 'visto' el programa?".

"Er, no". Comenzaba a pensar que eso quizás había sido un error.

Ella lo miró, sus grandes ojos Azul cielo compadeciéndose claramente de él. "Deberías haberlo hecho", fue todo lo que dijo.

"Señorita Tsukino", le dijo Dar con su voz más autoritaria.

"Es bastante extenso", dijo ella. "Y habrá pájaros".

"¿Pájaros?", repitió Dar, estrangulándosele la voz al pronunciar la palabra, hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un espasmo de tos.

Serena esperó a que se recuperara antes de que su rostro asumiera una sospechosa expresión de inocencia, para preguntarle entonces. "¿No lo sabía?".

Dar se encontró incapaz de contestar, pero frunció el ceño.

Serena se echó a reír, un, decididamente, musical y suave sonido, y entonces dijo: "No es, para nada, como Mina lo describió".

Bien, eso era interesante. "¿No lo soy?", preguntó, manteniendo su tono de voz cuidadosamente superficial.

Serena tragó en seco y Dar intuyó que lamentaba que se le hubiese escapado. No obstante, ella, finalmente , tendría que contestar algo, así que espero pacientemente hasta que Serena intentó remediarlo diciendo: "Bueno, en realidad, ella no ha contado casi nada. Lo cual, supongo, me indujo a creer que usted era un poco reservado"

El se sentó en la hierba, a su lado. Era cómodo estar solo con ella, después de haber tenido la atención de todos los invitados de Tsukino Hall encima de él. "¿Y cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?", le preguntó.

"No lo sé. Supongo... sólo imagine que si no fuera una persona distante sus conversaciones con Mina habrían sido más ..."Serena frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo lo diría?".

"¿Fluidas?".

"Exactamente:" Serena se giró hacia él con una sonrisa excepcionalmente cálida y Dar se encontró conteniendo la respiración. Mina nunca le había sonreído así.

Peor, él nunca había deseado que lo hiciera.

Pero Serena Tsukino..., bueno, era una mujer que _sabía _como sonreír.

Sonreía con sus labios, con sus ojos, con todo su radiante rostro. ¡Infierno!, ahora esa sonrisa estaba afectando a su zona inferior, a áreas que no debían sentirse afectadas por una cuñada.

El debía detenerlo inmediatamente, debería darle alguna excusa y llevarla de vuelta a la mansión; cualquier cosa para poner fin a su pequeña charla, porque no había nada más inaceptable que desear a una cuñada, que es en lo que ella se convertiría en apenas tres días.

Pero no podía insistir en su deseo de regresar a la mansión, puesto que acababa de decirle que no había nada que deseara más que escapar de las festividades prenupciales que se llevaban a cabo en Tsukino Hall. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ciertas áreas inmencionables de su anatomía estaban inflamadas de una manera que resultaba especialmente obvia cuando se hallaba erguido.

Así que decidió, que simplemente disfrutaría de su compañía, puesto que no había realmente disfrutado con nadie desde que llegó, hacía dos días. ¡Rayos!, ella era la primera persona con la que se había cruzado que no había intentando felicitarlo, o, como en el caso de su hermana y su prima, insistir en decirle cómo conducir su vida.

La verdad es que encontraba a Serena Tsukino bastante encantadora, y puesto que estaba convencido de que su reacción a su sonrisa no era, después de todo, tan terrible, sólo había ocurrido una vez- además, sólo era potencialmente embarazoso, no de hecho embarazoso- bien, realmente no había peligro en prolongar su encuentro.

"Bien", proseguía Serena, claramente ajena a su distracción física, "y si tus conversaciones con Mina hubieran sido más fluidas, me imagino que ella habría tenido muchas más cosas que contarme."

Dar pensó que era bueno que su futura esposa no fuera proclive a las charlas indiscretas. Un punto para Mina, pensó.

"Quizás", le dijo a Serena, tal vez un poco más cortantemente de lo que pretendía, "ella no es dada a las confidencias."

"¿Mina?", dijo Serena con un bufido. "¡Qué va!, ella siempre me lo cuenta todo acerca..."

"¿Acerca de qué?".

"Nada", dijo rápidamente Serena, evitando sus ojos.

Dar sabía cuando presionar. Lo que fuera que ella había estado a punto de decir, no era elogioso para Mina. Y si había algo que pudiera decir ya de Serena Tsukino es que era leal cuando importaba. Ella no iba a revelar ninguno de los secretos de su hermana.

Divertido. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que una mujer como Mina pudiera tener secretos. Ella siempre parecía tan ... blanda. De hecho, había sido esa blandura la que lo había convencido de que tal vez su unión no fuera desaconsejable. Si no iba a amar a su esposa, por lo menos no debería sentirse incomodado por ella.

"¿Cree que es seguro regresar?", pregunto Dar, indicando con su cabeza en dirección a la mansión. El estaría encantado de permanecer allí con Serena, pero supuso que podría resultar un poco incorrecto permanecer solo en su compañía mucho más tiempo. además, se estaba sintiendo un poco más... calmado, y pensó que podría permanecer en pie sin avergonzarla y sin avergonzarse.

Incluso alguien tan inocente como Serena Tsukino probablemente supiera lo que significaba ese bulto en los pantalones de un hombre.

"¿Seguro?", repitió ella.

El sonrió. " Regresar a la plaga de langostas."

"¡Oh!". Su rostro adoptó una expresión abatida. "Lo dudo. Creo que mi madre había preparado una especie de almuerzo para las damas."

El sonrió ampliamente. "Excelente."

"Quizás para usted", replicó ella. "Probablemente me están esperando."

"¿La invitada de honor?", dijo Dar, con una malvada sonrisa. "Seguro que la están esperando. De hecho, probablemente, no empiecen hasta que no llegue."

"Muérdase la lengua. Si están lo suficientemente hambrientas, ni notaran mi ausencia."

"Hambrientas, ¿eh?. Y yo que siempre había pensado que las damas comían como pajarillos."

"Eso es sólo en beneficio de los hombres. Cuando ustedes no están, nos volvemos locas por el jamón y el chocolate."

"¿Juntos?."

Ella rió, un sonido rico y musical. "Es usted bastante divertido", le dijo con una sonrisa.

El se inclinó hacia delante con su expresión más peligrosa. "¿No sabe que se supone que no debe decirle nunca a un libertino que es divertido?."

"Oh, es imposible que sea un libertino", lo contradijo ella.

"¿Y eso por qué?."

"Va a casarse con mi hermana."

Dar se encogió de hombros. "Los libertinos también han de casarse, finalmente."

"No con Mina", contesto Serena con un bufido. "Ella sería la peor clase de esposa para un libertino." Levanto la mirada hacia él, con otra de sus amplias y soleadas sonrisas. "Pero no tiene nada que temer, porque, obviamente, es usted un hombre muy sensato."

"No sé si alguna vez he sido calificado como sensato por alguna mujer", musito Dar.

"Le aseguro que se lo digo como el mayor de los cumplidos."

"Ya veo que lo hace."

"La sensatez, el sentido común, parece algo tan fácil y sencillo", dijo ella enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano. "No puedo entender por que más gente no lo posee."

Dar rió entre dientes, a pesar de si mismo. Era un sentimiento que compartía, aunque nunca pensó en expresarlo en esos términos. Y entonces ella suspiró, un sonido suave y cansado que fue directo al corazón de Dar. "Será mejor que regresemos", dijo, no sonando muy complacida con la perspectiva.

"No se ha ausentado demasiado tiempo", preciso él, absurdamente impaciente por prolongar su conversación.

"Usted no se ha ausentado demasiado tiempo", lo corrigió ella. "Yo llevo una hora fuera. Y tiene razón. No puedo faltar al almuerzo. Mi madre estará malhumorada, lo que, supongo, podré soportar, ya que suele estar malhumorada a menudo, pero no sería justo para Mina. Después de todo soy su dama de honor."

Dar se levantó de su lado y le tendió la mano. "Es una buena hermana, ¿no?". Ella lo miró atentamente mientras posaba sus dedos en la mano extendida. Casi como si estuviera calibrando su alma.

"Lo intento," dijo reservadamente.

Dar hizo una mueca cuando recordó a su hermana caída en el suelo, gritándole mientras se alejaba. Probablemente debería buscarla y disculparse. Después de todo, ella era su única hermana.

Pero cuando regresaba hacia Tsukino Hall, con Serena Tsukino cuidadosamente acomodada tras él, en su montura, y con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, no pensó en Hot en absoluto. O en Mina.

**WOW QUE FUERTE AL PARECER LE INTERESO SU CUÑADA A UNOS DIAS DE CASARSE CON MINA LA HERMANA DE SERE...**

**NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 2**

El almuerzo resultó justamente como Serena se había imaginado que sería.

Pesado. Aburrido. No demasiado insoportable. La comida era bastante buena, después de todo. Pero definitivamente aburrido.

Llenó su plato de jamón y chocolate (apenas podía creer que su madre lo hubiera servido a la vez, y sencillamente, tuvo que servirse una porción de cada una en honor al vizconde) y encontró una silla en la esquina, donde esperaba que nadie la molestaría. Y nadie lo hizo, por lo menos, hasta el final, cuando Mina se deslizo en la silla contigua a la suya.

"Necesito hablar contigo," dijo Mina en un áspero susurro.

Serena miro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, intentando discernir por qué Mina sentía la necesidad de anunciárselo.

"Entonces habla," dijo.

"Aquí no. En privado."

Serena masticó el ultimo trozo de bizcocho de chocolate y tragó.

"Te será difícil encontrar un lugar más privado," le comentó.

Mina la miró visiblemente molesta.

"Espérame en tu habitación en cinco minutos."

Serena echo un vistazo hacia los invitados con expresión dudosa. "¿Realmente piensas que vas a poder escapar de aquí en cinco minutos? Mamá parece como si se estuviera felicitando a si misma, y dudo que te permita..."

"Estaré allí," le aseguro Mina. "Créeme. Vete ahora, no sea que alguien nos vea marcharnos juntas."

Eso era más de lo que Serena podía dejar pasar sin un comentario.

"Verdaderamente Mina," dijo, "somos hermanas. Dudo mucho que alguien comente nada si salimos juntas de la habitación."

"Da igual," dijo Mina.

Serena decidió no preguntar por qué daba igual. Mina tendía a asumir cierto aire de teatral dramatismo cuando se le metía en la cabeza que estaba hablando de algo importante, y Serena hacia tiempo que había decidido que era mejor no preguntarle por sus enrevesados pensamientos. "Muy bien," le dijo, depositando su plato en la silla vacía que había al otro lado. "Allí estaré."

"Bien," dijo Mina, mirando furtivamente alrededor. "Y ni una palabra a nadie."

"¡Por el amor del cielo!," murmuró Serena cuando pensó que Mina ya no podía oírla. "¿A quién se lo voy a decir?"

"¡Oh, milord!", dijo Serena con voz parecida a un graznido.

"¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!." Dar echó un lento vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. ¿No acababa de despedirse de ella, justo allí, hacía apenas una hora? "Es una extraña coincidencia," se sintió obligado a admitir.

"Er, sí," contestó ella, "pero como hasta ahora nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado dos veces en un día, parece una coincidencia extraordinaria."

"En efecto," dijo, aunque pensó que no era extraordinario en absoluto. Entonces hizo un ademán hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. "Permítame presentarle a mi hermana, Lady Tomoe. Hot, la señorita Tsukino. Es la hermana menor de Mina," le explicó a Hot.

"Ya hemos sido presentadas," le contesto Hot con una amable sonrisa, "aunque nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras, con excepción de los saludos de rigor."

"Estoy encantada de ampliar nuestra relación, Lady Tomoe, "dijo Serena.

"Por favor, llámame Hot. Seremos hermanas en sólo unos pocos días."

Ella asintió. "Entonces, yo soy Serena."

"Encontré a Serena esta mañana temprano," dijo Dar, no muy seguro de por qué ofrecía esa información.

"¿No conocías a la hermana de Mina anteriormente?" preguntó Hot sorprendida.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo él. "Sólo he dicho que me tropecé con ella afuera"

"Me había torcido el tobillo," dijo Serena. "Fue una ayuda providencial."

"¿Cómo está su tobillo?" pregunto Dar. "No debería caminar."

"No lo hago. Yo..."

"¿Cojea?"

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa culpable. "Sí."

"La encontré afuera, en los campos," dijo Dar, dirigiendo su explicación a su hermana, pero sin mirar realmente hacia ella.

"Estaba escapando de la muchedumbre"

"Igual que yo," intercalo Serena. "Pero yo había salido a caminar"

"Uno de los mozos le dio su yegua a una huésped," aclaró Dar. "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Mi madre le había dado permiso para hacerlo," explico Serena haciendo girar sus ojos.

"Aun así."

Serena asintió conforme. "Aun así."

Hot los interrumpió a ambos. "¿Os dais cuenta de que os finalizáis las frases el uno al otro?"

"No, no lo hacemos," dijo Serena, justo cuando Dar iba a contestar desdeñosamente. "Sería absurdo. Sólo hablamos un poco rápido"

"Sin hacerte caso," intercaló Dar.

"Pero no nos finalizamos las frases," añadió Serena.

"Bien, pues acabáis de hacerlo de nuevo," dijo Hot.

Serena le respondió únicamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Estoy segura de que se equivoca," murmuró.

"Pues yo estoy segura de que no," replico Hot, que la oyó. "Pero es muy significativo."

Un incomodo silencio descendió sobre el grupo, hasta que Serena carraspeó y dijo. "Tengo que irme, me temo. Tengo que encontrarme con Mina en mi habitación."

"Preséntele mis respetos," dijo Dar, suavemente, preguntándose porque ella había hecho una mueca cuando les dijo que se iba a encontrar con Mina.

"Lo haré," dijo ella, y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente sonrojadas.

Dar arrugó la frente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba Serena mintiendo acerca de ir arriba a encontrarse con Mina? Y si no mentía, ¿por qué se había sonrojado? ¿Qué secreto podía poseer ella que posiblemente lo afectara?

"Tenga cuidado con el tobillo," le dijo. "Puede que debiera apoyarlo en alto cuando llegue a su habitación."

"Una idea excelente," dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Y con esto, torció la esquina y desapareció de su vista.

"Bien, esto ha sido interesante," dijo Hot, cuando Serena estaba obviamente fuera de su vista.

"¿Qué ha sido interesante?" pregunto Dar.

"Esto. Ella. Serena."

Dar la miró fijamente sin comprender. "Sólo hablo ingles, Hot."

Ella movió la cabeza en dirección por donde Serena había desaparecido. "Ella es con quien deberías casarte."

"¡Oh, Dios! Hot no empieces."

"No empiezo. Sólo he dicho..."

"No quiero saber lo que has dicho," la interrumpió bruscamente.

Ella le echó un vistazo y luego miró furtivamente alrededor. "No podemos hablar aquí," le dijo.

"No vamos a hablar en ningún sitio."

"Sí lo vamos a hacer," replicó ella, tirando de él hacia una salita próxima. Después de cerrar la puerta, dirigió hacia él toda la fuerza de su preocupación fraternal.

"Dar, tienes que escucharme. No puedes casarte con Mina Tsukino. Ella no es adecuada para ti."

"Mina es perfectamente aceptable," le contestó cortantemente.

"¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo?", estalló ella. "¿Perfectamente aceptable? Tu no quieres casarte con alguien perfectamente aceptable, Dar. Tu quieres casarte con alguien que haga que tu corazón cante, alguien que haga que sonrías cuando ella entre en una habitación. Créeme. Te conozco."

Dar lo sabía. Hot y su marido se amaban el uno al otro con una devoción tan fiera, que hacía que le dieran nauseas cuando los contemplaba, pero de alguna manera, Dar siempre había esperado encontrar la misma pasión y bienestar.

Hasta ahora, cuando estaba empezando a sentirse –buen Dios celoso de ellos. Lo cual, por supuesto, sólo sirvió para ponerlo de un terrible mal humor.

"Dar," insistió Hot, ¿me escuchas?"

"Muy bien, entonces," le respondió bruscamente, incapaz de evitar que su asqueroso mal humor se descargara sobre su hermana. "Dime cómo voy a conseguirlo. ¿Se supone que debo romper el compromiso tres días antes de la boda?"

Hot no le contestó, aunque sus ojos centellearon; Dar no estaba loco. El cerebro de su hermana estaba trabajando tan rápido que estaba sorprendido de no ver vapor saliendo de sus oídos. Si había una forma de romper el compromiso tres días antes de la boda, Dar estaba seguro que de Hot la encontraría.

Ella permaneció en silencio tanto rato, que Dar pensó que por el momento la conversación había terminado. "Si eso era todo, entonces...," dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!"

Dejo escapar un cansado gemido. Realmente había sido esperar demasiado.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?", le preguntó Hot poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

"No," contesto escuetamente, esperando que finalmente ése fuera el fin de la conversación.

"Me has preguntado como podrías escapar de tu matrimonio. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que _quieres _escapar de él," terminó ella, sonriendo demasiado satisfecha, en opinión de Dar.

"No significa nada, al fin y al cabo," contestó él con brusquedad. "No todos podemos ser tan afortunados de casarnos por amor, Hot. Tengo casi treinta años. Si no me he enamorado ya, es que no va a suceder. Y no me estoy haciendo más joven."

"Tampoco tienes un pie en la tumba," se burló ella.

"Voy a casarme dentro de tres días, " dijo él en tono bajo. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea."

"¿Realmente la tierra lo merece ?" preguntó Hot, su suave tono de voz más poderoso que cualquier grito que le hubiese dirigido jamás. "Veinte acres, Dar. Veinte acres a cambio de tu vida."

"Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso," le respondió envaradamente.

"No intentes engañarte pensando que esto es algo más que el más mercenario de los propósitos", le dijo Hot.

"Y si lo fuera," le contesto Dar, "¿sería diferente de la mayoría de nuestra clase?"

"No," accedió ella, "pero es muy diferente para ti. Esto no es bueno, Dar. No para ti."

El le dirigió una insolente mirada. "¿Puedo marcharme ya? ¿Ha concluido nuestra entrevista?"

"Te mereces algo mejor que esto, Dar," susurró ella. "Tú piensas que no, pero yo sé que sí."

El tragó con dificultad, su garganta repentinamente seca y obstruida. Sabía que ella tenía razón, y lo odiaba. "Voy a casarme con Mina Tsukino," dijo, apenas capaz de reconocer su voz. "Tomé mi decisión hace meses y la mantendré."

Hot cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban tristes y cuajados de lágrimas. "Vas a arruinar tu vida."

"No," dijo Dar, bruscamente, incapaz de soportar la conversación ni un minuto más. "Lo que voy a hacer es abandonar la habitación."

Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo no sabía adonde iba. Era una sensación que últimamente tenía bastante a menudo.

"¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto?"

Serena se sorprendió en cuanto entró en su habitación. Mina ya estaba allí, paseando como un gato enjaulado.

"Bueno," dijo Serena, "me torcí el tobillo esta mañana, temprano y no puedo caminar muy rápido. Y..." Se detuvo. Mejor no mencionar a Mina que se había detenido a hablar con el vizconde y su hermana. Porque accidentalmente había mencionado que iba a reunirse con Mina, y ésta le había pedido explícitamente que no se lo dijera a nadie.

No es que Serena entendiera porque era peligroso que alguien lo supiera. Pero tampoco Mina parecía estar de muy buen humor. Serena no vio ninguna razón para molestarla aun más.

"¿Cómo está de perjudicado?" exigió Mina.

"¿Cómo está de perjudicado quien?"

"Tu tobillo."

Serena se miró los pies, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí aún. "No demasiado mal, creo. Supongo que por ahora no podré ganar ninguna carrera, pero no creo que vaya a necesitar bastón."

"Bien," Mina comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sus ojos Azul cielo, muy parecidos a los de Serena, brillaban con excitación. "Porque necesito tu ayuda, y no puedo tenerte herida."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

La voz de Mina bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro. "Voy a fugarme."

"¿Con el vizconde?"

"No, con el vizconde no, estás boba. Con Jedaite."

"¡Jedaite!" exclamó Serena casi gritando.

"¿Puedes bajar la voz?" siseó Mina.

"Mina, ¿estás loca?"

"Loca de amor."

"¿Con Jedaite?" volvió a preguntar Serena, incapaz de evitar la nota de incredulidad de su voz.

Mina le lanzó una afrentada mirada. "El es, ciertamente, más merecedor que el vizconde."

Serena recordó a Jedaite Dark. De cabello dorado, auto denominado erudito, y había vivido durante años cerca de su familia. No había nada malo en Jedaite Dark, si una prefería un hombre de tipo melancólico. Del tipo melancólico que hablaba sin parar, si eso existía.

Serena hizo una mueca. Tal tipo existía, ciertamente, y su nombre era Jedaite Dark. La última vez que habían coincidido Serena había fingido dolor de cabeza para escapar de su interminable cháchara acerca de su nuevo volumen de poesía. Ella había intentando leer sus poemas.

Le parecía lo más cortés después de todo, dado que eran vecinos. Pero tras un rato de lectura, simplemente tuvo que abandonar. "Amor" siempre rimaba con "rubor" (como si las enamoradas estuvieran perpetuamente sonrojadas), y "mío" rimaba tan a menudo con "rocío" que a Serena le daban ganas de coger a Jedaite por las orejas y gritarle: "frío, brío, ...! Dios bendito, incluso "pío" hubiera sido preferible.

Sin duda la poesía de Jedaite seguramente mejoraría con un pájaro o dos.

Pero Mina lo había considerado siempre como un gran partido, y, de hecho, Serena, la había oído describirlo como "la Brillantez personificada" en más de una ocasión.

En retrospectiva, Serena podría haber notado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, en verdad, ella encontraba a Jedaite un tanto ridículo, así que le resultaba difícil imaginar que cualquier mujer que lo conociera pudiera enamorarse de él.

"Mina," dijo, intentando mantener un tono de voz razonable, "¿cómo es posible que prefieras a Jedaite antes que al vizconde?"

"¿Qué sabes tú?" replicó Mina. "Tú no conoces al vizconde. Y ciertamente," agregó con un arrogante resoplido, " no conoces a Jedaite."

"Sé que escribe unos poemas terribles," murmuró Serena.

"¿Qué has dicho?" demando Mina.

"Nada," dijo Serena rápidamente, impaciente por evitar _esa _conversación. "Sólo que finalmente tuve hoy la ocasión de charlar conel vizconde y me pareció un hombre muy sensato."

"El es horrible,", dijo Mina, arrojándose sobre la cama de Serena.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, Mina, sin histerismos. El no es tan terrible."

"El nunca ha recitado poesía para mí, ni una vez."

Lo que a Serena le parecía un punto a su favor, y no en su contra. "¿Y ése es todo el problema?"

"Serena, nunca podrás entenderlo. Eres demasiado joven."

"¡Sólo soy once meses menor que tú!"

"En años quizás," dijo Mina con un dramático suspiro. "Pero en experiencia, décadas."

"¡En _meses_!" casi gritó Serena.

Mina posó una mano sobre su corazón. "Serena, no deseo reñir contigo."

"Entonces deja de hablar como una demente. ¡Estás prometida y vas a casarte! En tres días. ¡Tres días!" Serena elevó las manos en un gesto de desesperación. "No puedes fugarte con Jedaite Dark."

Mina se sentó tan rápidamente que Serena se sintió mareada.

"Puedo," dijo, "y lo haré. Con tu ayuda o sin ella."

"Mina..."

"Si tú no me ayudas se lo pediré a Mimet," le advirtió Mina.

"Oh, no harás eso," gimió Serena. "Por el amor del cielo, Mina, Mimet sólo tiene quince años. No es justo meterla en algo como esto."

"Si tú no quieres hacerlo, no tengo otra opción."

"Mina, ¿por qué aceptaste al vizconde si te disgusta tanto?"

Mina abrió la boca para replicar, pero no dijo nada. Y una poco característica expresión pensativa cruzó su rostro. Por una vez había dejado de dramatizar con motivo de su matrimonio. Por una vez, no seguía con lo del amor y el romance y la poesía y las tiernas emociones. Y cuando Serena la miró, todo lo que vio, fue a su querida hermana, con la que había compartido la niñez, toda su vida.

"No lo sé," dijo Mina finalmente, la suavidad de su voz teñida de pesar. "Supongo que pensé que era lo que estaba esperando. Nadie pensó que yo recibiría una proposición de matrimonio de un aristócrata. Mamá y papá estaban muy emocionados por ello. El es bastante aceptable, ya sabes."

"Lo supongo," dijo Serena, puesto que ella no tenía experiencia de primera mano en el mercado matrimonial. Al contrario que Mina, ella nunca tuvo una temporada en Londres. Simplemente no había dinero. Pero no le había importado. Ella había pasado hasta ahora toda su vida en el suroeste de Derbyshire, y esperaba pasar el resto también allí.

Los Tsukino estaban siempre bordeando la bancarrota, pero se las arreglaban para arañar de un sitio y tapar los huecos de otro. La señora Tsukino decía siempre que era _muy _caro mantener las apariencias. Serena pensaba que era un milagro que nunca hubieran tenido que vender la parcela de tierras que habían servido como dote de Mina. Pero a Serena no le importaba no haber tenido su temporada en Londres.

La única forma en que habrían podido costeársela, era vendiendo hasta el último caballo de los establos, lo cual su padre no estaba dispuesto a hacer (y la verdad era que Serena tampoco; estaba demasiado encariñada con su yegua para cambiarla por un par de elegantes vestidos). Además, a los veintiún años no era considerada como demasiado vieja para casarse, al menos no en esta parte de Inglaterra y ciertamente ella no se sentía como una solterona. Una vez que Mina se casara y se marchara de casa, Serena estaba segura de que sus padres dirigirían su atención a ella.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera algo bueno.

"Y además, es muy bien parecido," le concedió Mina.

Mucho más que Jedaite, pensó Serena, pero se lo guardó para sí misma.

"Y es riquísimo," dijo Mina con un suspiro. "No soy una mercenaria..."

Obviamente no, si planeaba fugarse con Jedaite, « el Pobretón ».

"...pero es difícil rechazar a un hombre que va a proporcionarles a las hermanas menores de una presentaciones en sociedad y dotes para casarse."

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron considerablemente. "¿Eso iba a hacer?"

Mina afirmó con la cabeza. "El no dijo tanto, pero el coste sería una miseria para él, y le dijo a papá que se aseguraría de que los Tsukino estuvieran bien provistos. Lo cual te incluía a ti, ¿no? Tú eres igual de Tsukino que yo."

Serena se hundió en la silla del escritorio. No tenía ni idea de que Mina hubiera estado haciendo ese sacrificio en su favor. Y en el de Mimet y Lita, por supuesto. Cuatro hijas por casar eran una enorme carga para el presupuesto de la familia Tsukino.

Entonces a Serena se le ocurrió un desagradable pensamiento. ¿Quién estaba pagando las festividades de la boda? El vizconde, suponía ella, pero no podían esperar que siguiera haciéndolo si Mina iba a dejarlo plantado. ¿Le habría concedido ya fondos a su familia para los gastos, o estaría su madre haciéndose cargo de todos los (excesivamente caros) arreglos, en el entendimiento de que Lord Shiels se los reembolsaría?

Lo cual, ciertamente, no haría después de ser plantado por Mina en el altar. ¡Dios bendito, qué lío!

"Mina," dijo Serena con renovada urgencia, "debes casarte con el vizconde. Debes hacerlo." Y se dijo a si misma que no se lo decía por salvar su pellejo o el de su familia. Honestamente creía que de los dos pretendientes de Mina, Dar Chiba era el mejor. Jedaite no estaba mal. El nunca haría nada que lastimara a Mina. Pero gastaba el dinero alegremente (dinero que no tenía), y siempre estaba hablando de cosas como los elevados sentimientos o la metafísica.

La verdad, es que , a menudo, le era difícil escucharlo sin ponerse a reír.

Dar, por otro lado, parecía sólido y de confianza. Hermoso e inteligente, con un ingenio agudo, y cuando hablaba, lo hacia sobre temas verdaderamente interesantes. El era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en un marido, al menos en opinión de Serena. Por que Mina no podía verlo así, era algo que ella no entendería nunca.

"No puedo hacerlo," dijo Mina. "De verdad que no puedo hacerlo. Si no amara a Jedaite, sería diferente. Aceptaría casarme con alguien a quien no amara, si esa fuera mi única opción. Pero no lo es. ¿No lo ves? Tengo otra opción. Y elijo el amor."

"¿Estás segura de que amas a Jedaite?", le preguntó Serena, consciente de estar esbozando una mueca de dolor al formular la pregunta. Pero es que era una situación de locura. Mina no sería la primera mujer que arruinaba su vida arrastrada por un impulso de colegiala, pero a Serena no le importaban esas otras mujeres, ellas no eran su hermana.

"Lo amo," susurró Mina. "Con todo mi corazón."

Corazón, pensó Serena desapasionadamente. Recordó que Jedaite solía rimarlo con desgarrón. Lo cual le parecía una rima espantosa.

"Y, además," añadió Mina, "es demasiado tarde."

Serena echó un vistazo al reloj. "¿Demasiado tarde para qué?"

"Para casarme con el vizconde."

"No te entiendo. La boda no es hasta dentro de tres días."

"No puedo casarme con él."

Serena luchó contra el impulso de gemir. "Sí, lo has repetido bastantes veces."

"No, quiero decir que no _puedo."_

La palabra quedó siniestramente suspendida en el aire, y entonces Serena sintió que algo estallaba en su interior.

"¡Oh, Mina, no lo harías!"

Mina asintió sin ninguna vergüenza o remordimiento. "Lo hice."

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?," demandó Serena.

Mina suspiró soñadoramente. "¿Cómo podía no haberlo hecho?"

"Bueno," replicó Serena, "podías haber dicho "no"."

"Ninguna mujer podría decirle que no a Jedaite," murmuró Mina.

"Bueno, ciertamente tú no pudiste."

"No, no pude," le contesto Mina sonriendo beatíficamente. "Soy muy afortunada de que me haya elegido."

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!," murmuró Serena. Se levantó de un salto y casi gritó de dolor cuando recordó su pobre y lastimado tobillo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a casarme con Jedaite," dijo Mina. La soñadora mirada de sus brillantes ojos sustituida por una clara determinación.

"No estás jugando limpio con el vizconde," precisó Serena.

"Lo sé," dijo Mina, con el rostro ruborizado por el remordimiento, tanto, que Serena pensó que realmente lo sentía.

"Pero no sé que más puedo hacer. Si se lo contara a papá o a mamá seguramente me encerrarían en mi habitación."

"Bien, entonces, por el amor del cielo, si vas a fugarte debes hacerlo esta noche. Lo antes posible. No es justo dejar al pobre vizconde esperar más."

"No puedo hacerlo hasta el viernes."

"¿Por qué demonios no?"

"Jedaite no está preparado."

"Bueno, entonces hazlo estar preparado," exclamó Serena. "Si no te fugas hasta el viernes por la noche, nadie lo sabrá hasta el sábado por la mañana. Lo que significa que todo el mundo estará esperando en la iglesia cuando tú _no _llegues."

"No podemos irnos sin dinero," explicó Mina. "Y Jedaite no puede retirar sus fondos del Banco hasta el viernes por la tarde."

"No sabía que Jedaite _tuviera _fondos," murmuró Serena olvidándose de ser cortés en semejante momento.

"Y no los tiene," dijo Mina, aparentemente sin notar ofensa alguna. "Pero recibe una asignación trimestral de su tío. Y no puede retirarla hasta la tarde anterior al comienzo del trimestre. El banco insiste mucho en ello."

Serena gruñó. Tenía sentido. Si ella estuviera a cargo de repartir la asignación trimestral de Jedaite, probablemente no lo dejaría retirarla ni un minuto antes de que comenzara el trimestre.

Hundió la cabeza en las manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Esto era horroroso. Ella siempre había sido excelente encontrando el lado bueno de una situación. Incluso cuando las cosas parecían completamente desoladoras, usualmente ella encontraba un ángulo de enfoque interesante, un sentido positivo, que la ayudaban a salir del apuro. Pero hoy no.

Sólo una cosa era cierta. Iba a tener que ayudar a Mina a fugarse, por muy desagradable que le pareciera. No era justo para Mina casarse con el vizconde cuando ya se había entregado a Jedaite.

Aunque tampoco era justo para el vizconde, Mina era su hermana. Serena quería que fuera feliz. Aunque eso significara tener a Jedaite Dark por cuñado.

Así que, aunque no podía sacudirse la desagradable sensación que se enroscaba alrededor de su estomago, finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirar a Mina y dijo:

"Dime qué necesitas que haga."

**wow no inventes corazon no rima con desgarron y luego mina que va a Dar por Jedaite... Que pasara?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 3**

"¡Ah! - ¡Ah! – ¡Ah!-"

"¿Está enferma?" oyó decir a una amable voz femenina, a cuya dueña Serena no podía identificar, y tampoco lo haría jamás, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados en intensa concentración.

Sin mencionar que también los había cerrado para fingir un estornudo convincente.

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"¡Salud!," dijo Jedaite Dark en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza de modo que los rubios mechones de su melena volaron fuera de sus ojos." Me parece que la estoy haciendo estornudar."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"Dios mío," dijo Mina con preocupación, "no pareces estar bien."

Serena deseaba, más que ninguna otra cosa, fulminar a su hermana con una sarcástica mirada, pero era imposible delante de tanto publico, así que en su lugar se lanzó a otro...

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"Estoy seguro, la hago estornudar," anunció Jedaite. "Tengo que ser yo. Comenzó a estornudar tan pronto me acerqué a su lado."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"Véis," agregó Jedaite, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. "Está estornudando."

"Eso," dijo con tono cansino una voz masculina que sólo podía pertenecer a Dar Chiba, "es indiscutible."

"Bueno, pues entonces ella no puede ser mi pareja en el Juego del Buscador," dijo Jedaite. "Probablemente acabaría con la diversión."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!" Serena estornudó más suavemente esta vez, sólo por darle variedad.

"¿Utiliza alguna colonia exótica?," preguntó Mina a Jedaite. "¿O quizás un jabón nuevo?"

"¡Una nueva esencia!," exclamó Jedaite, sus ojos brillaron, como si acabara de descubrir la causa de la situación. "Estoy usando un nuevo perfume. Me lo hice enviar de Paris, por supuesto."

"¿Paris?," preguntó Mina delicadamente. "¿Dice usted de Paris?"

Serena se preguntó si podría dar a Mina un codazo en las costillas sin que nadie lo notara.

"Sí," continuó Jedaite, encantado, como siempre, de tener una audiencia para pontificar sobre moda o perfumes. "Es una encantadora combinación de sándalo y caquis."

"Caquis. ¡Oh, no!," se lamentó Serena, procurando regresar al tema principal. "Los caquis me hacen estornudar." Intentó que sonara como si un torrente de lágrimas fuera a derramarse de sus ojos. Lo cual, por supuesto no era cierto, porque hasta ese día ella no sabía ni que los caquis existieran.

Mina miró hacia Dar, y abatió sus ojos. "Oh, milord," le rogó, "tendrá usted que cambiar su lugar con Jedaite en el Juego del Buscador. No podemos esperar que Serena pase toda la tarde en su compañía."

Dar miraba a Serena con una ceja enarcada. Ella se giró hacia él y estornudó.

"No," dijo Dar, sacando delicadamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secándose la cara, "no podemos."

Serena estornudó una vez más, mentalmente enviando una breve súplica de perdón, que iba a tener que alargarse hasta el sábado en la iglesia. Lo que Mina sabía, y de hecho todas las hermanas Tsukino sabían, era que nadie podía fingir un estornudo como Serena. Las chicas Tsukino siempre se habían divertido enormemente con los falsos estornudos de Serena.

Afortunadamente su madre nunca lo había descubierto, si no, estaría observando la escena con gran sospecha.

Ya que, como de costumbre, estaba ocupada con un huésped u otro, solamente dio a Serena unos golpecitos en la espalda, y le ordenó beber un poco de agua.

"¿Entonces está de acuerdo?," le preguntó Mina a Dar. "Nos volveremos a encontrar después del juego, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," murmuró él. "Estoy encantado de formar pareja con su hermana. No podría rechazar a una dama en tales a..."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"...puros."

Serena le dirigió una brillante sonrisa de agradecimiento. Le parecía lo apropiado.

"¡Oh, gracias milord!," dijo Mina con efusión excesiva. "Todo está arreglado entonces. Debo alejar a Jedaite de delante de Serena inmediatamente."

"Oh, sí," dijo Dar suavemente. "Debe."

Mina y Jedaite se marcharon de inmediato, dejando a Serena a solas con Dar. Ella levantó la mirada vacilante. El estaba apoyado contra la pared, observándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Serena estornudó de nuevo, esta vez de verdad. puede que sí _fuera _alérgica a Jedaite. El cielo sabía, que cualquiera que fuera la esencia con la que se había empapado a si mismo, todavía flotaba nocivamente en el aire.

"Quizás," dijo Dar, elevando las cejas, "le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco."

"Oh, sí," dijo Serena impacientemente. Si estuvieran en el exterior, habría un montón de cosas que sería lógico que ella mirara: árboles, nubes, piedrecillas... Cualquier cosa, con tal de no tener que mirar al vizconde a los ojos.

Porque tenía la secreta sospecha de que él sabía que todo había sido una farsa.

Le había dicho a Mina que no iba a salir bien. Dar Chiba, obviamente, no era bobo. El no se iba a dejar engañar por una par de pestañeos y unos cuantos estornudos falsos. Pero Mina había insistido en que necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo para estar a solas con Jedaite, y planear su fuga. Y por ello era necesario que formaran pareja en el Juego del Buscador.

Su madre, desafortunadamente, ya había formado las parejas para el juego, y por supuesto había emparejado a Mina con su prometido. En cuanto supo que Serena sería la pareja de Jedaite, Mina ideó el maldito plan de tener a Serena estornudando como si le hubieran dado cuerda. Serena pensó que no serían capaces de engañar a Dar, y de hecho, en cuanto se hallaron en el exterior, y tomaron una cuantas profundas bocanadas del cristalino aire primavera, él sonrió (pero muy poco) y dijo: "Ha sido toda una actuación."

"¿Perdón?," dijo ella, intentando ganar tiempo, porque no sabía que otra opción tenía.

El se miró las uñas con indiferencia. "Mi hermana siempre ha fingido unos estornudos impresionantes."

"Oh, milord, le aseguro..."

"No," dijo él, clavando sus ojos azules zafiro directamente en los de ella. "No me mienta y haga que deje de respetarla, señorita Tsukino. Ha sido una demostración excelente. Y convencería a cualquier persona que no conociera a mi hermana. O a usted, supongo."

"Engañó a mi madre," murmuró Serena.

"Lo hizo, ¿no?," contestó mirándola...bueno, cielos, ...parecía que orgulloso de ella.

"Y podría haber engañado a mi padre también," añadió. "Si hubiera estado aquí."

"¿No quiere contarme el porqué de todo esto?"

"No especialmente," dijo ella brillantemente, aprovechándose de la oportunidad de poder contestar simplemente con un sí o un no.

"¿Cómo está su tobillo?," le preguntó Dar. El repentino cambio de tema la hizo parpadear.

"Mucho mejor," dijo irónicamente, insegura de por qué le concedía un indulto temporal. "Apenas me duele ya. Sólo debe haber sido una torcedura."

El indicó el camino que conducía lejos de la mansión.

"¿Paseamos?," murmuró.

Ella asintió vacilante, porque en realidad no podía creer que efectivamente hubiera abandonado el tema. Y por supuesto, no lo había hecho.

"Debo decirle algo sobre mí," dijo Dar, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles con engañosa indiferencia.

"Er, ¿qué es?"

"Generalmente consigo lo que me propongo."

"¿Generalmente?"

"Casi siempre."

Ella tragó con dificultad. "Ya veo."

El sonrió suavemente. "¿De verdad?"

"Acabo de decir que sí," murmuró.

"Por lo tanto," continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario, "es bastante seguro suponer que antes de que finalicemos el Juego del Buscador, que tan amablemente su madre ha organizado como entretenimiento, me contará por qué se ha esforzado tanto en asegurarse de que éramos hoy pareja en el Juego."

"Er, ya veo," volvió a decir ella, pensando que sonaba como una tonta. Pero su otra alternativa era el silencio, y , a tenor de la conversación, no parecía la mejor elección.

"¿Lo hace?," preguntó él, con voz terriblemente suave. "¿Realmente lo hace?"

Ella enmudeció; no podía imaginar ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta.

"Podemos hacerlo de forma fácil," dijo Dar, prosiguiendo como si estuviera hablando de algo poco más interesante que el tiempo, "y aclararlo ahora. O ...," agregó significativamente, "hacerlo de forma difícil, verdaderamente muy, muy difícil." "¿Nosotros?" "Yo"

"Eso pensaba," masculló ella.

"Así que," dijo él, "¿estás preparada para contármelo todo?"

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Es usted siempre tan calmado y controlado?"

"No," replicó él. "Para nada. De hecho, me han asegurado que mi genio es bastante violento." Devolviéndole la mirada, le sonrió. "Pero por lo general me las arreglo para perderlo sólo una o dos veces por temporada."

Ella tragó nerviosamente. "Eso está muy bien por su parte."

El continuó hablando de la misma forma, horriblemente controlada. "No veo ninguna razón para que pierda el genio ahora, ¿no?. Usted parece una joven razonable."

"Muy bien," dijo Serena, pensando que ese sanguinario hombre probablemente la ataría a un árbol (con expresión absolutamente calmada, por supuesto), si ella no le ofrecía algún tipo de explicación. "Lo que ha ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con usted."

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Es tan difícil de creer?"

El ignoró el sarcasmo. "Continúe."

Ella pensó rápidamente. "Es Jedaite."

"¿Dark?," inquirió él.

"Si. No puedo soportarlo." Lo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Serena había pensado en más de una ocasión que podría enfermar en su compañía. "Pensar en pasar una tarde entera en su compañía me hizo tener un ataque de pánico. Aunque debo decir que no esperaba que Mina se ofreciera a cambiarme la pareja."

El parecía muy interesado en su primera afirmación. "¿Pánico, dice?"

Ella plantó una expresión de franqueza en su rostro. "Intente pasar tres horas escuchándolo recitar su poesía, y entonces sabrá lo que es el pánico."

Dar hizo una mueca. "¿Escribe poesía?" Parecía dolido.

"Y cuando no lo está haciendo," dijo Serena, consiguiendo hacerse con las riendas de la conversación, "está hablando acerca del análisis de la poesía, y de por qué la mayoría de la gente carece de las capacidades intelectuales apropiadas para entender la poesía."

"¿Pero él si las posee?"

"Por supuesto."

El asintió lentamente. "Tengo que confesar algo sobre este punto. No hay demasiada poesía en mí."

Serena no lo sentía; se alegraba. "¿No?"

"No es como si habláramos en rima en las conversaciones cotidianas," dijo él, haciendo un giro excluyente con la mano.

"¡Yo siento lo mismo!," exclamó ella. "¿Cuándo," le preguntó, "ha dicho usted 'mi amor es como un ardor'?."

"¡Dios bendito! Espero que nunca."

Serena estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Ya sé!," exclamó él de repente, señalando hacia las ramas de los árboles que formaban un techado de hojas por encima de su cabeza. "Esa hoja es roja."

"¡Oh, por favor!," dijo ella, intentando sonar desdeñosa, pero riendo todo el tiempo. "Incluso yo puedo hacerlo mejor."

El hizo una mueca diabólica, y Serena, de repente, entendió porque tenía fama de romper tantos corazones en Londres. Por Dios, debería estar prohibido por ley ser tan guapo. Una sonrisa, y ella se estremecía hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?," se burló él. "Mejor que 'Yo vi a mi hermana, y yo...' "

"¿Y usted qué?," lo incitó ella, al ver que luchaba por encontrar las palabras. "Ha hecho mal en escoger una palabra tan difícil de rimar."

"¡La saludé en la mañana!," finalizó él triunfantemente. " 'En la mañana y la envié...,' bien, no sé dónde pero no al infierno". Su rostro lucía una expresión descarada. "No sería de buena educación, ¿no cree?"

Serena no pudo contestar, porque las carcajadas no la dejaban.

"Bien," dijo él mirándola muy satisfecho de sí mismo. "Bien, una vez que ha quedado claro que soy un extraordinario poeta, ¿cuál es el siguiente punto de nuestra lista?"

Serena echó un vistazo al arrugado trozo de papel que había olvidado que llevaba en la mano. "Oh, sí," dijo. "El Juego del Buscador. Humm, déjeme ver, es una pluma, aunque no creo que sea necesario que encontremos las cosas en el orden en que están escritas."

El inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras intentaba descifrar la inclinadísima letra de la madre de Serena. "¿Qué más necesitamos? Un ladrillo rojo, un capullo de jacinto –eso es fácil, sé exactamente en qué parte del jardín se encuentran -; dos pliegos de papel de cartas que no pertenezcan al mismo juego, una cinta amarilla y un trozo de cristal."

" Un trozo de cristal," repitió ella. "¿Dónde se supone que vamos a encontrar eso? No creo que mi madre esté de acuerdo conque rompamos una ventana."

"Podría sustraerle los anteojos a mi hermana," dijo él improvisadamente.

"Oh, eso es muy ingenioso." Le dirigió una mirada de admiración. "Y astuto."

"Bueno. Ella _es _mi hermana," dijo modestamente. "Aunque no puedo enviarla al infierno. Pero ella no se quedara ciega sin ellos, y uno debe ser astuto en todo trato con los familiares, ¿no cree?"

"Ciertamente en tratos de esta naturaleza," dijo Serena. Ella y sus hermanas se llevaban bien por lo general, pero siempre se tomaban el pelo y se gastaban jugarretas las una a las otras. Robar los anteojos a la hermana de Dar, para ganarles en el juego, bien, eso era algo que ella podía apreciar.

Ella observó su rostro, mientras él dejaba perder la mirada pensativo, su mente, al parecer, lejos de allí. No podía ayudarlo, pero reflexiono sobre qué buen tipo había resultado ser.

Desde que accediera a ayudar a Mina a dejarlo plantado, se había sentido un poco culpable por ello, pero hasta ahora no se había sentido verdaderamente horrible.

Tenía la sensación de que el vizconde no amaba a su hermana; de hecho estaba segura de que no lo hacía. Pero él le _había _propuesto matrimonio, así que debía querer a Mina como esposa por una razón u otra. Y como todos los hombres, tenía su orgullo. Y ella, Serena Usagi Tsukino, a quien le gustaba pensar en ella misma como en una persona honesta y de principios, estaba, de hecho, ayudando a orquestar su caída.

Serena sospechaba que debían existir cosas en esta vida más embarazosas que ser dejado plantado en el altar, pero en ese momento era incapaz de imaginar alguna.

El iba a sentirse humillado. Y herido. Por no mencionar furioso. Y probablemente la mataría.

Lo peor, era que Serena no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerlo todo. Mina era su hermana. Ella tenía que ayudarla, ¿no?. ¿No le debía ella su primera lealtad a su carne y su sangre? Y , además, si había algo que esta tarde le había quedado demostrado, era que Mina y el vizconde realmente no encajaban. Mina _esperaba _de sus pretendientes que le recitaran poesía. Serena no podía creer que pasara más de un mes desde su matrimonio antes de que intentaran matarse el uno al otro.

Pero aun así..., no estaba bien. Dar -¿cuándo había empezado a pensar en él llamándolo por su nombre de pila?- no se merecía el lamentable tratamiento que estaba a punto de recibir. El podía ser un poco presuntuoso, y ciertamente era arrogante, pero, a pesar de todo ello, parecía un buen hombre – sensible y divertido, y un verdadero caballero de corazón.

Y fue entonces cuando Serena se hizo una solemne promesa. Ella no permitiría que se quedara plantado, esperando, en la iglesia el sábado por la mañana. Puede que ella no pudiera detener la fuga de Mina y Jedaite –incluso puede que los ayudara- pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ahorrar a Dar un bochorno de la peor clase.

Tragó nerviosamente. Eso significaba buscarlo a altas horas de la noche, tan pronto como se asegurara de que Mina estaba a salvo, lejos, pero no tenía otra opción. No, si quería vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

"Parece un poco seria de repente," comento Dar.

Ella dio un respingo sorprendida ante el sonido de su voz. "Sólo absorta," dijo rápidamente, complacida de que sobre esto, al menos, no mentía.

"Su hermana y el poeta parecen estar en una conversación bastante profunda, "dijo Dar reservado, señalando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Serena giró rápidamente la cabeza alrededor. Ciertamente Jedaite y Mina estaban a unos treinta metros, hablando con expresión seria y rápidamente.

Gracias a Dios, ellos estaban bastante lejos para oír nada.

"Son buenos amigos," dijo Serena, esperando que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no significara que estaba ruborizándose. "Conocemos a Jedaite desde hace años."

"¿Significa eso que mi futura esposa es una gran aficionada a la poesía?"

Serena sonrió tímidamente. "Eso me temo, milord."

Cuando Dar la miró, sus ojos brillaban. "¿Su afición hará que espere que yo le recite poesía?"

"Probablemente," replicó Serena, dirigiéndole una mirada de simpatía, que no era del todo falsa.

El suspiró. "Bien, supongo que ningún matrimonio puede ser perfecto." Irguió la espalda y dijo: "Vamos allá, entonces. Si tenemos que participar en este absurdo juego, más vale que lo ganemos."

Serena enderezó los hombros y camino hacia delante. "En efecto, milord. Pienso exactamente lo mismo."

**wow parece que ambos se estan enamorando y esa Mina es una descarada de verdad**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 4**

La noche del viernes se celebró una "soireé" prenupcial, que Dar supuso se diferenciaba de forma fundamental, de las "soirees" prenupciales celebradas el miércoles y el jueves, pero mientras permanecía de pie, al fondo del salón, sosteniendo una copa de champán con una mano, y en la otra un plato con tres fresas, pensó, que ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, sabría distinguir en qué. La misma gente, diferente comida. Eso era todo lo que había.

Si él hubiera estado a cargo de los detalles de la boda, hubiera soslayado todos esos absurdos actos prenupciales, y simplemente se hubiera plantado ante el vicario, en el lugar y la hora escogidos; pero nadie había visto la necesidad de preguntarle su opinión, aunque para ser justo, el nunca había dado una indicación de qué prefería de una manera u otra.

Y en verdad, no se le había ocurrido hasta esta semana –esta asombrosa, no, infernalmente larga, semana- que tenía preferencias al respecto.

Pero todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose, lo cual, supuso, era bueno, porque , por lo que él sabía, estaba pagando todo esto. Suspiró , recordando vagamente una conversación durante la cual él, absurdamente, había dicho: "Por supuesto. Mina debe tener la boda de sus sueños."

Bajo la mirada a las tres fresas de su plato. había cinco antes, y las dos que estaban en su estomago constituían su cena de esa noche. Las condenadas fresas más costosas que hubiera comido nunca.

No es que él no pudiera pagar todas las celebraciones, el tenía dinero de sobra para eso y no quería impedirle a ninguna chica la boda de sus sueños. El problema, por supuesto, era que la chica que conseguiría la boda de sus sueños, no era la chica de los sueños de él. Y sólo ahora –cuando era demasiado tarde para hacer algo- él se daba cuenta de la diferencia.

Y lo más triste, era que nunca se había percatado de que _tenía _sueños. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera disfrutar realmente conun amoroso noviazgo y un romántico matrimonio, hasta ahora,cuando, si el reloj de la esquina no mentía, en doce horas sepresentaría en la iglesia y se aseguraría de no tener la posibilidad de ninguno.

Se recostó contra la pared, sintiéndose infinitamente más cansado de lo un hombre de su edad debería. ¿Cuánto tiempo, pensó, pasaría antes de que pudiera retirarse de la fiesta sin ser grosero? Aunque, la verdad, nadie parecía notar su presencia.

Los invitados parecían divertirse entre ellos, sin prestar atención al novio. Y tampoco, noto Dar mientras exploraba el salón con la mirada, a la novia.

¿Dónde estaba Mina? Frunció el ceño, y encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que no importaba. había hablado con ella antes, mientras bailaban el obligado vals, y fue agradable, una pequeña distracción. Desde entonces, la había divisado entre la muchedumbre un par de veces, charlando con los huéspedes. Probablemente estuviera en el salón de descanso de las damas, arreglando su peinado, o su vestido, o lo que fuera que hicieran las mujeres cuando nadie las veía.

Y parecía que siempre se retiraban en parejas. Serena también había desaparecido, y apostaría las tres fresas que le quedaban en el plato (lo cual esa noche era una fortuna) a que Mina la había arrastrado con ella.

Porque eso lo irritaba tanto, era algo que no sabría explicar.

"¡Dar!"

Se apartó de la pared de un salto, recto y erguido, y pegó una sonrisa en su cara, pensando que no necesitaba enfadarse. Era su hermana, retorciéndose a través de la muchedumbre, y arrastrando a su prima Rei detrás.

"¿Qué haces aquí solo?," le preguntó Hot, una vez que llegó a su lado.

"Disfrutando de mi propia compañía."

El no pensaba que eso fuera un insulto, pero Hot si debía pensarlo, porque puso mala cara. "¿Dónde está Mina?," preguntó.

"No tengo ni idea," contestó honestamente. "Probablemente con Serena."

"¿Serena?"

"Su hermana."

"Ya sé quién es Serena," dijo dándose por enterada. "Simplemente estaba sorprendida de que tú...," sacudió la cabeza. "No importa."

Justo entonces Rei entró en la conversación. "¿Te vas a comer esas fresas?," le preguntó.

Dar le acercó el plato. "Todas tuyas".

Ella le dio las gracias y cogió una. "Estoy hambrienta todo el tiempo, estos días, comentó. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando no lo estoy."

Dar la miraba como si hablara en hebreo, pero Hot asentía como si la entendiera perfectamente.

"Te llenas enseguida," dijo Rei, compadeciéndose de su ignorancia. "Es porque...," le acarició el brazo. "Pronto lo entenderás."

Dar se imaginó a Mina embarazada de un hijo suyo, y la imagen le pareció _equivocada._

Entonces el rostro cambió. No mucho, puesto que había poco que cambiar. Los ojos eran iguales, después de todo, y probablemente la nariz también, pero definitivamente la boca no...

Dar se dejó caer de nuevo contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo. El rostro que en su mente aparecía sobre el cuerpo de la embarazada era el de Serena, y no le parecía una equivocación en absoluto.

"Tengo que irme," dijo abruptamente.

"¿Tan pronto?," inquirió Hot. "Sólo son las nueve."

"Mañana es un día importante," gruñó él, lo cual era cierto.

"Bien, supongo que no importa," dijo su hermana. "Mina se ha marchado así que supongo que el novio puede hacerlo también."

El asintió. "Si alguien pregunta..."

"No te preocupes por eso," lo tranquilizó Hot. "Invento unas excusas excelentes."

Rei afirmó con la cabeza.

"Oh, y Dar," dijo Hot, con voz muy suave, lo suficiente para atraer su completa atención.

El miró por encima de su hombro.

"Lo siento," dijo reservadamente.

Era lo más dulce –y lo más espantoso- que podía haber dicho. Aun así, le dedicó un asentimiento, porque era su hermana, y la quería. Después se escurrió por las contra-ventanas hacia la terraza, proponiéndose rodear la casa y entrar por la puerta posterior, esperando poder escabullirse sin ser visto y lograr llegar a su habitación sin encontrar a nadie que quisiera conversar con él.

"¡Tienes que regresar, Mina!"

Mina negó con la cabeza frenéticamente e introdujo otro par de zapatos en su bolsa de viaje, sin molestarse en mirar a Serena cuando dijo: "No puedo, no tengo tiempo."

"No tienes que encontrarte con Jedaite hasta dentro de cinco horas."

Mina la miró horrorizada. "¿En tan poco tiempo?"

Serena miró las dos bolsas de viaje de Mina. Eran bastante grandes, pero seguramente no se necesitarían cinco horas para llenarlas. Decidió atacar desde otro ángulo. "Mina,", dijo, intentando sonar excepcionalmente razonable, "la fiesta de abajo es en tu honor. Te echaran de menos."

Y entonces, cuando Mina se limitó a sostener un par de camisones de gasa y encaje, claramente ocupada en elegir entre ambos, lo repitió. "¡Mina!", dijo, "¿me estás oyendo? Te echaran de menos."

Mina se encogió de hombros. "Baja tú, entonces."

"Yo no soy la novia," precisó Serena, plantándose delante de su hermana.

Mina la miró y luego miró los camisones. "¿El lavanda o el rosa?"

"Mina…"

"¿Cuál de los dos?"

Serena no estaba segura de por qué –quizás fuera por la completa farsa del momento—pero estaba contemplándolos. "¿Dónde los has conseguido?" preguntó, pensando en todo su repertorio de camisones blancos.

"De mi ajuar."

"¿Para tu boda con el vizconde?" preguntó Serena horrorizada.

"Por supuesto", dijo Mina, decidiéndose por el lavanda y metiéndolo en la bolsa de viaje.

"¡Mina, eso es una locura!"

"No, no lo es," dijo Mina, prestándole por primera vez a Serena toda su atención desde que esta llegó a su habitación. "Es practico. Si voy a casarme con Jedaite, necesitaré un ajuar."

Los labios de Serena se abrieron con sorpresa. Hasta ese momento ella realmente no creía que Mina entendiera lo que iba a hacer casándose con un derrochador como Jedaite.

"No soy tan frívola como piensas," dijo Mina, desconcertándola al leer tan claramente sus pensamientos.

Serena guardó silencio durante un momento, y después dijo con tono suave, que contenía una tácita disculpa: "Me gusta el rosa."

"¿Si?", dijo Mina con una sonrisa. "A mí también. Creo que me llevaré los dos."

Serena tragó incómodamente mientras contemplaba a su hermana hacer el equipaje. "Deberías intentar volver a la fiesta, al menos unos minutos."

Mina asintió. "Probablemente tienes razón. Volveré en cuanto termine aquí."

Serena caminó hacia la puerta. "Voy a bajar ahora. Si alguien me pregunta por ti, yo…" Hizo un gesto desesperado con las manos en el aire. " Bien, inventaré algo."

"Gracias," dijo Mina.

Serena no dijo nada más y asintió, sintiéndose demasiado trastornada para añadir algo. Se deslizó calladamente fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de bajar hasta el vestíbulo por la escalera. Ella _no _había buscado esto; suponía que era buena mintiendo si se lo proponía, pero odiaba hacerlo, y sobre todo odiaba hacérselo al vizconde.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si él no fuera _tan _agradable.

Agradable. Eso hizo que sonriera. El odiaría ser llamado así. Osado, quizás. Peligroso, definitivamente. Y diabólico también parecía bastante apropiado. Pero tanto si le gustaba al vizconde como si no, _era _un hombre agradable, y bueno, y sincero, y ciertamente no merecía el destino que Mina le preparaba. Mina y…

Serena se paró en el rellano de las escaleras y cerró los ojos, deteniéndose mientras esperaba a que remitiera la oleada de nauseas causada por la culpabilidad. No quería pensar en la participación que ella tenía en ese próximo fiasco. Necesitaba concentrarse en conseguir que su hermana estuviese a salvo.

Y entonces, podría hacer lo correcto con el vizconde, encontrarlo y advertirlo para que no… Serena imagino la escena de la iglesia y se estremeció. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. _No _podía. Ella…

"¿Serena?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe. "¡Milord!" graznó, incapaz de asimilar que estuviera realmente parado delante de ella. No quería verlo hasta que todo pasara, no quería hablar con él. No estaba segura de que su conciencia pudiera soportarlo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó él, rompiendo su corazón con el tono de preocupación de su voz.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella, tragando con dificultad, y se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa insegura. "Sólo un poco… abrumada."

Los labios de él se torcieron en un seco gesto. "Pues si estuviera en el lugar de uno de los futuros esposos..."

"Sí," dijo ella, "debe ser muy difícil. Quiero decir, por supuesto no es que sea difícil, pero… bien…" Serena se preguntaba si alguna vez había dicho una frase más incoherente. "Estoy segura de que es difícil, no obstante."

El la miró con extrañeza, lo bastante intensamente como para hacerla retorcerse nerviosa; entonces murmuró: "No tiene ni idea." Le ofreció el pequeño plato que tenía en su mano. "¿Una fresa?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente, su estomago estaba demasiado revuelto para pensar en llenarlo con algo. "¿Dónde iba?" preguntó, sobre todo porque el silencio resultante de su negativa parecía invitar a la pregunta.

"Arriba. Mina se marchó y…" "Ella está nerviosa también," dijo Serena bruscamente. Seguramente él no pensaba visitar a Mina en su habitación. Sería muy impropio, pero si lo hacía la pillaría haciendo el equipaje. "Ella fue a recostarse," dijo rápidamente, "pero me prometió que volvería a la fiesta pronto."

El se encogió de hombros. "Puede hacer lo que guste. Tenemos un largo día por delante mañana, y si desea quedarse en su cuarto y no bajar, puede hacerlo."

Serena asintió, exhalando lentamente mientras comprendía que él no iba a intentar encontrar a Mina. Y entonces cometió el mayor error de su vida. Lo miró.

Era extraño, porque estaba oscuro, sólo había una lámpara encendida detrás de ella y casi no era capaz de ver el color de sus ojos.

Pero cuando lo miró, sus ojos quedaron cautivos en los de él, que brillaban intensamente, tan ardientes, tan azules, que aunque la casa entera estallara en llamas a su alrededor, no habría podido apartar la mirada.

Dar había empezado a subir furtivamente por la escalera lateral con el expreso propósito de evitar todo contacto humano, pero cuando vio a Serena Tsukino en el rellano, algo había hecho clic en su interior y comprendió que "_todo _contacto humano" sencillamente no la incluía a ella.

No había sido como él había temido que pudiera ser, aunque cada vez que permitía que su mirada se deslizara hasta sus labios, sentía algo en el estomago, que nunca debería sentir en compañía de una cuñada.

Era sólo que cuando la había visto, justo allí, con los ojos cerrados, le pareció una cuerda de salvamento, un ancla estable en un mundo que giraba alrededor suyo. Y pensó que si podía tocarla, sólo coger sus manos, de alguna manera todo volvería a estar bien.

"¿Quiere bailar?" preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, la oyó en el suave sobresalto de su respiración antes de que ella repitiera: "¿Bailar?"

"¿Quiere?" preguntó, con la completa certeza de que emprendía un peligroso camino, pero incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. "Bailar, quiero decir. No ha habido mucho baile esta noche, y no la vi en la pista."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. " Mamá me ha tenido ocupada," explicó, pero sonaba distraída, como si las palabras no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que realmente ocurría en su cerebro. "Con los detalles de la fiesta, y todo eso."

El asintió. "Debe bailar," dijo, aunque realmente significaba: Debe bailar _conmigo._

Dejó su plato en una silla cercana, murmurando sobre que la única ventaja de torcerse un tobillo era divertirse después para ver si se había curado.

Ella no contestó, sólo permaneció parada, mirándolo fijamente, no como si estuviera loco, aunque él estaba bastante seguro de que casi lo estaba, por lo menos durante esa noche. Ella sólo permanecía mirándolo, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, o lo que oía, o simplemente que este momento estuviera pasando.

La música ascendía hasta ellos, la escalera giraba de forma tal que nadie podía verlos en el pequeño rellano, ni desde arriba ni desde abajo.

"Debe bailar," dijo Dar de nuevo, y entonces, demostrando que al menos uno de ellos todavía conservaba un pensamiento coherente, Serena negó con la cabeza.

"No," dijo, "no debo."

Las manos de Dar cayeron a sus costados y sólo entonces fue consciente de que las había levantado con la intención de posarlas tras la pequeña cintura de ella, para un vals.

"Debo bajar, mama estará buscándome," dijo Serena," y después debo volver a ver como está Mina."

Dar hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

"Y después debo…" Serena lo miró… sólo un momento. Apenas una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran antes de que ella los retirara con rapidez. "Así que lo que no debo es bailar," dijo. Y ambos sabían que lo que realmente significaba era: No debo bailar _contigo._

**esa mina es una mendiga descarada llevarse el ajuar que iba a ocupar con Dar para irse con Jedaite que poca de verdad y luego Dar que cada vez se siente mas atraido por su cuñada...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 5**

Más tarde, esa noche, mientras Dar encontraba consuelo en una copa de brandy en la tranquilidad de la, escasamente poblada, biblioteca de Kenji Tsukino, no podía sacudirse la impresión de que estaba a punto de saltar por un precipicio.

El sabía, por supuesto, que entraba en un matrimonio sin amor. Pero pensaba que ya se había hecho a la idea de ello. Sólo recientemente, de hecho durante esta semana, se había empezado a dar cuenta de que estaba a punto de sentirse desgraciado, o por lo menos, bastante descontento, durante el resto de su vida.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Quizás en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, un hombre podía retractarse de un matrimonio apenas unas horas antes de la ceremonia, pero no en 1824, y no en Inglaterra. ¿En qué había estado pensando? El no amaba a la mujer con la que se iba a casar, ella no lo amaba a él, y francamente, no estaba muy seguro de que se conocieran el uno al otro.

El no sabía, por ejemplo, que Mina era tan aficionada a la poesía, hasta que Serena no se lo había contado durante el Juego de la Búsqueda (en el que ganaron, por supuesto, ¿cuál era, si no, el encanto de participar en ese tonto juego?)

¿Y no era eso, una de esas clases de cosas que un hombre debía saber sobre la que iba a ser su esposa? Especialmente si ese hombre se había negado siempre a incluir ningún volumen de poesía en su propia biblioteca.

Y eso le hacia preguntarse qué se escondía detrás de los bonitos ojos Azul cielo de Mina. ¿Le gustaban los animales? ¿Era una reformadora, dada a las causas de caridad? ¿Hablaba francés? ¿Sabía tocar el piano? ¿Sabía cantar?

No sabía porque esas preguntas no lo habían preocupado antes de esta noche; ciertamente, parecía que debían haberlo hecho. Seguramente un hombre sensible debería querer saber más acerca de su futura esposa, además del color de su pelo y de sus ojos.

Así que estaba sentado en la oscuridad, sopesando su futura vida. No lo ayudaba, pero pensaba que eso era lo que Hot había intentado decirle durante todos esos meses. Suspiró. Hot podía ser su hermana, pero, por mucha pena que le causara admitirlo, eso no significaba que en ocasiones no tuviera razón.

El no conocía a Mina Tsukino. No la conocía y se iba a casar con ella de todas formas. Pero, pensó con un suspiro, mientras sus ojos contemplaban distraídamente el montón de libros encuadernados en piel que había en una esquina, eso no significaba que su matrimonio tuviera que ser un fracaso.

Muchas parejas encontraban el amor después de la boda, ¿no? Y si no amor, satisfacción y amistad. Lo era todo, tuvo que admitir, lo que el ambicionaba en principio. Y era, reconoció, con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.

Porque _tendría _que haber intentado conocer a Mina Tsukino un poco mejor durante la pasada semana. Lo bastante para darse cuenta de que nunca podría amarla, no de la manera en que un hombre debe amar a su esposa.

Y allí estaba Serena.

Serena, a la que probablemente nunca habría mirado dos veces en Londres. Serena que lo hacia reír, con la que podía intercambiar tontos juegos de palabras sin sentirse avergonzado. Y, se recordó a si mismo, que sería su hermana en siete horas, más o menos.

Bajo la mirada hacia la copa de brandy vacía en su mano, asombrado de haberse acabado la bebida. Estaba considerando seriamente servirse otra cuando oyó un sonido a través de la puerta.

Que curioso, pensaba que todo el mundo se había retirado a su habitación. Eran –echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea—casi las dos de la madrugada. Antes de abandonar la fiesta oyó a los Tsukino expresar su intención de finalizar la velada a la inusual hora de las once, indicando su deseo de que todos los huéspedes estuvieran bien descansados par la ceremonia de la mañana siguiente.

Dar no había cerrado del todo la puerta de la biblioteca, así que se deslizó hasta la apertura, y miró fijamente hacia fuera. No hubo ningún ruido de cerradura, ni chirrido de apertura de puertas que alertaran a nadie de su presencia, y así pudo satisfacer su curiosidad de saber quién estaba rondando por la casa.

"¡Shhhh!"

Definitivamente era una mujer quien había susurrado.

"¿Tenías que empaquetar tantas cosas?"

Frunció el ceño. Sonaba un poco como la voz de Serena.

Había pasado bastante tiempo con ella los dos días anteriores, por lo que probablemente conocía su voz mejor que la de Mina. ¿Qué demonios hacia Serena rondando por allí abajo en medio de la noche? Dar repentinamente se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago. ¿Tenía un amante? Seguramente Serena no sería tan insensata.

"¡No puedo marcharme sólo con un vestido!" se oyó una segunda voz femenina. "¿Quieres que parezca una pobretona?"

Hmmmmmm. Dar supuso que conocía la voz de Mina mejor de lo que pensaba, porque la había reconocido.

Sus oídos zumbaron. Olvidando a Serena -¿qué hacía Mina bajando las escaleras? ¿Dónde demonios pensaba que iba la noche antes de su boda?

Acercó el rostro a la abertura de la puerta, agradecido de que hubiera salido la luna esa noche. Entraba suficiente luz a través de las ventanas, por lo que había decidido no encender ninguna vela cuando se sentó con la copa de brandy. Sin ninguna luz en la habitación, nadie sospecharía que estaba habitada. A menos que

Serena y Mina se pararan a investigar en la biblioteca, no lo verían.

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en la escalera, las vio descender, llevando cada una de ellas una gran bolsa de viaje. La única luz procedía de la vela que Serena sujetaba en su mano libre. Mina vestía obviamente ropa de viaje y Serena usaba un vestido de diario de un color oscuro que no pudo discernir en la semipenumbra.

Ni una ni otra vestían como uno podía esperar que lo hiciera una mujer a media noche.

"¿Estás segura de que Jedaite te está esperando al final del camino?" preguntó Serena.

Dar no pudo oír lo que Mina contestó; ni siquiera sabía si había contestado o tan sólo movió la cabeza. El rugido que sentía en sus oídos bloqueaba todo sonido, eliminando todo pensamiento, excepto el más obvio.

Mina iba a darle calabazas. Fugándose en medio de la noche, apenas unas pocas horas antes de que él planeara encontrarla en la iglesia del pueblo.

Se estaba fugando.

Con el idiota de Dark.

El había estado sentado allí, durante horas, resignándose a la idea de un matrimonio que no quería, y su ruborosa novia, mientras, había estado planeando dejarlo tirado durante todo ese tiempo. Quería gritar. Quería estrellar sus puños contra la pared. Quería…

Serena. Serena la estaba ayudando. Su rabia se triplicó. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle eso? Maldita sea, eran amigos. Amigos. La había tratado durante pocos días, pero en ese tiempo el la _conoció, _realmente la conoció. O eso pensaba. Supuso que Serena no era tan leal y tan honesta como el había imaginado.

Serena. Su cuerpo se tensó aun más, cada músculo tirante de furia. El había pensado que ella era mejor que esto. Ella tenía que saber lo que le estaba haciendo al ayudar a Mina a escapar. ¿O no había dedicado un pensamiento a lo que él sentiría a la mañana siguiente, plantado el altar, frente a cientos de invitados, esperando a una novia que no llegaría?

Las dos jóvenes se movían lentamente, obstaculizadas por las dos enormes bolsas de viaje. Mina estaba arrastrando la suya, obviamente no tan fuerte como Serena, quien, al menos, se las arreglaba para avanzar pulgada a pulgada. Dar esperó hasta que se aproximaron, su mandíbula tornándose más rígida por segundos, y entonces, justo cuando ambas alcanzaron el tirador de la puerta principal… Apareció de golpe.

"¿Van a algún sitio?" preguntó, sorprendido por el desdeñoso y sereno tono de su voz. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que la pregunta le saldría como un rugido.

Mina pegó un salto, y Serena dejó escapar un pequeño grito, que aumento de intensidad cuando soltó la bolsa de viaje y cayó sobre su pie.

Dar apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, consciente de que necesitaba mantener firmes las riendas de sus emociones. Una chispa, y estallaría.

"Es un poco tarde para andar correteando por ahí, ¿no creen?" les preguntó, manteniendo un tono de voz deliberadamente suave.

Las dos hermanas Tsukino permanecieron mirándolo fijamente, temblando.

"Son las dos pasadas, diría yo," murmuró Dar. "Uno pensaría que estarían en sus camas a estas horas."

"Esto no es lo que parece," balbuceó Serena.

Dar miró a Mina, a ver si había encontrado su lengua, pero parecía demasiado aterrorizada para hablar. Bien.

Se giró hacia Serena, ya que, obviamente, ella era un oponente más digno.

"Interesante," dijo, "porque no estoy seguro de lo que parece esto. ¿Quizás podría aclarármelo?"

Serena tragó juntando las manos, y apretándolas fuertemente. "Bien," dijo, tratando evidentemente de ganar tiempo. "Bien…."

"Si yo fuera un hombre menos inteligente," musitó Dar, "podría pensar que estoy viendo como mi _querida _novia se fuga la noche antes de nuestra boda, pero entonces me he dicho seguramente no es eso, las hermanas Tsukino nunca serían tan locas para intentar hacerme esa faena"

Lo había conseguido. Las había silenciado. Serena parpadeaba furiosa, y él casi podía ver en sus ojos como su cerebro trabajaba frenéticamente para encontrar una respuesta, sin conseguirlo. Mina parecía haber sido alcanzada por un rayo.

"Así que," continuó él, gozando del momento de una forma un tanto enrevesada y estúpida, "puesto que obviamente Mina no se está fugando, y usted," se giró hacia Serena, lanzándole una mirada de hostilidad, "obviamente no la estás ayudando, quizás podrían decirme que están haciendo."

Mina miró a Serena con ojos implorante. Esta tragó varia veces con dificultada antes de decir: "Bien, de hecho, yo…"

Dar la miró.

Serena lo miró con ojos vacilante.

Dar continuó mirándola fijamente, sin vacilar.

"Yo… yo…"

Finalmente cerró los ojos.

"Se está fugando," susurró, bajando la mirada al suelo.

"¡Serena!" exclamó Mina, perforando con su voz el silencio de la noche. Se volvió hacia su hermana con expresión irritada e incrédula. "¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Mina!" exclamó Serena, "obviamente él ya lo sabía."

"Quizás…"

" ¿Cúan estúpido piensa que soy?" preguntó Dar a Mina. "Dios bendito, ¿se iba a casar con un hombre que pensaba que no era lo suficientemente inteligente para imaginar lo que esto" –abarcó con un gesto de la mano toda la escena—"significa?"

"Te dije que no lo hiciéramos," dijo Serena a su hermana, con voz acuciante y apenada. "Te dije que no estaba bien. Que no lo conseguiríamos."

Mina se volvió hacia Dar. "¿Va a golpearme?"

El la contemplo perplejo. Bueno, por todos los infiernos. Ahora ella se las había arreglado para dejarlo sin palabras _a él._

"¿Lo hará?" repitió.

"Por supuesto que no," le espetó. "Aunque puede estar segura de que si alguna vez considerara la posibilidad de pegar a una mujer, usted sería la primera en la que pensaría."

Serena asió el brazo de Mina y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. "Regresamos," dijo apresuradamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él durante lo que le pareció un segundo eternamente largo. "Mina lo lamenta. Yo lo lamento. Ambas lo lamentamos."

"¿Y piensa que con eso es suficiente?" exigió Dar.

Ella tragó convulsivamente, y su piel se veía muy pálida, incluso bajo la vacilante luz de la vela. "Tenemos que prepararnos para la boda," dijo, cogiendo de un tirón las bolsas de viaje. "Me aseguraré de que esté a tiempo en la iglesia. Puede confiar en mí."

Y eso había hecho. _Puede confiar en mí. _¿Cómo se atrevía a ni siquiera a pensara esas palabras?

"No tan rápido," la contradijo, deteniendo su lento progreso.

Serena se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillando con desesperación. "¿Qué quiere?" exclamó. "Le he dicho que estaría preparada. Que me cercioraría de que estuviera en la iglesia a tiempo. Nadie sabe lo que ha sucedido esta noche, así que no sufrirá ninguna vergüenza por la locura de Mina."

"Muy generoso de su parte," dijo Dar, "pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, el matrimonio con Mina no me parece lo más apetecible."

La boca de Mina se abrió ante tamaño insulto, y Dar tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, disgustado por su reacción. ¿Qué demonios esperaba ella?

Así que su mirada recayó sobre Serena, quien de repente parecía alarmantemente encantadora a la luz de la vela, su pelo capturando el matiz rojizo de la llama.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" susurró, temblándole los labios al pronunciar las palabras.

Parecía extenuada, los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se habían vuelto de plata en la penumbra. Dar había querido bailar con ella entonces.

Y ahora –ahora que todo había cambiado, ahora que Mina casi había cruzado la línea, finalmente podía admitir que había querido más.

Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos eróticos y sensuales y algo más, algo a lo que no supo poner nombre. Miró fijamente a Serena, directamente dentro de esos mágicos ojos Azul cielo y dijo: "Te quiero a ti."

Por un momento nadie habló.

Ni siquiera respiró.

Y finalmente Serena consiguió decir: "Estás loco."

Pero el vizconde simplemente cogió las bolsas de viaje de Mina y las levantó como si sólo estuvieran llenas de plumas.

"¿A dónde va con ellas?" chilló Mina en voz baja (si eso era posible, lo que aparentemente podía ser, pues no apareció nadie corriendo escaleras abajo para investigar después de la conmoción).

El dio un par de zancadas hasta la puerta principal y las echó fuera. "Váyase," dijo ásperamente. "Y llévese sus malditos bultos."

Los ojos de Mina se salían de sus orbitas. "¿Me deja marchar?"

Su respuesta fue un gruñido impaciente, mientras se dirigía hacia ella a zancadas, la agarraba de un brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia la puerta. "¿Realmente piensa que deseo casarme con usted después de esto?" masculló Dar, con voz que gradualmente aumentaba de volumen. "Ahora, fuera."

"Pero hay un cuarto de milla hasta donde he quedado con Jedaite," protestó Mina, girando rápidamente la cabeza entre su hermana y Dar. "Se suponía que Serena iba a ayudarme con el equipaje."

Serena vio con horror como Dar se giraba hacia Mina con la expresión más malvada imaginable. "Usted es una chica fuerte,"dijo. "Ya se las arreglará."

"Pero yo no puedo…"

"¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer!" explotó Dar. "Haga que Dark regrese a por ellas, si la quiere lo suficiente le conseguirá su maldito equipaje."

Y entonces, mientras Serena observaba toda la escena con la boca abierta, Dar empujó a Mina a través de la puerta y la cerró tras ella de un golpe.

"¡Mina!" consiguió exclamar, antes de que él se girara hacia ella.

"_Tú_," dijo él.

Sólo era una palabra, pero todo lo que Serena pudo pensar fue, _Gracias a Dios no ha dicho más._ Pero...

"¡Espera!" gritó Serena. "Tengo que despedirme de mi hermana."

"Harás lo que yo diga que puedes..."

Ella lo esquivó y corrió hacia la puerta. "Tengo que decirle adiós," repitió con voz rota. "No sé cuando volveré a verla de nuevo."

"Rezo para que no sea pronto," murmuró él.

"Por favor," rogó Serena. "Tengo que..."

Dar la agarró por la cintura, y entonces la volvió a soltar. "Oh, por el … vale," murmuró. "Ve. Tienes treinta segundos."

Serena no se atrevió a discutir. El era la parte agraviada en esta terrible escena, y por mucho que le molestara su ira, también sabía que tenía derecho a sentirla.

¿Pero en qué _demonios _había él estado pensando cuando dijo que la quería a _ella?_

Basta. No podía pensar en eso ahora. No cuando su hermana estaba a punto de marcharse en medio de la noche. No cuando el mero recuerdo de su rostro la hacia temblar. Sus ojos tan azules, tan intensos, cuando había dicho, _Te quiero a ti._

"¡Mina!" llamó ella con voz desesperada. Empujó la puerta abierta y corrió como si los fuegos del infierno le pisaran los talones. Y no estaba muy segura de que no fuera así.

"¡Mina!" llamó de nuevo. "¡Mina!"

Mina estaba sentada bajo un árbol, sollozando.

"¡Mina!" exclamó horrorizada mientras corría a su lado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No pensé que sería así," dijo Mina, mirándola con ojos acuosos.

"Bien, no," convino Serena, echando un nervioso vistazo hacia la puerta de la mansión. Dar había dicho treinta segundos, y pensó que seguramente los estaría cronometrando. "Pero esto es lo que hay."

Aunque no pareció convencer a Mina. "Se suponía que no me encontraría," protestó. "Se suponía que estaría disgustado."

"Ciertamente lo está," replicó Serena, preguntándose qué es lo que disgustaba a su hermana. ¿No quería casarse con Jedaite? ¿No iba a conseguir exactamente lo que deseaba? ¿Por qué, por todos los santos, estaba compadeciéndose?

"No," jadeó Mina, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. "Sólo suponía que sucedería después de que yo me hubiese marchado. No pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a ello."

Serena apretó con fuerza los dientes. "Bien, eso es bastante egoísta, Mina."

"¡Y no creí que parecería tan contento al e-e-echarme!". Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Levántate," dijo Serena, tirando de Mina y poniéndola en pie. De verdad, que esto era demasiado. Tenía a un vizconde furioso esperándola dentro para hacerla pedazos, ¿y Mina se quejaba?. "¡Ya he tenido suficiente!"estalló. "Si no querías casarte con el vizconde, no tenías que haberle dicho que sí."

"¡Ya te dije por qué acepté! Lo hice por ti, y por Mimet y Lita. El prometió proveeros de una dote."

Bien, eso era un punto a su favor, pero por mucho que Serena apreciara el favor que Mina casi le había hecho, no se sentía demasiado inclinada a felicitarla por ello.

"Bien, si ibas a fugarte," dijo Serena, "deberías haberlo hecho unas cuantas semanas antes."

"Pero el Banco dijo..."

"No me importan las precarias finanzas de Jedaite," dijo Serena con la mandíbula apretadaza. "Te has estado comportando como una niña malcriada."

"No me hables así," dijo Mina, soltándose y enderezando los hombros. "Soy mayor que tú."

"¡Entonces actúa como tal!"

"¡Lo haré!" Y efectivamente, levantó sus dos bolsas de viaje y comenzó a caminar alejándose. Dio seis o siete pasos antes de murmurar, "¡Maldita sea!", y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo. "¿Qué demonios he metido en ellas?" preguntó, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, y mirando las bolsas con expresión ofendida.

Entonces Serena sonrió. "No lo sé," dijo sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mina echó un vistazo con expresión suave. "Seguramente necesitare más de un vestido"

"Seguramente," convino Serena.

Mina bajó la mirada a las bolsas y suspiró.

"Jedaite las recogerá para ti," dijo Serena suavemente.

Mina se giró y capturó la mirada de su hermana. "Sí," dijo, "él lo hará." Entonces sonrió. "Es el mejor."

Serena agitó una mano en despedida. "Sé feliz."

A lo que Mina respondió con una mirada de temor hacia Dar, que había salido por la puerta principal y se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella. "Ten cuidado."

Y escapó corriendo en la oscuridad.

Serena vio a su hermana desaparecer corriendo camino abajo y respiró profundamente, mientras intentaba prepararse para la batalla que, con certeza, se avecinaba. Podía oír a Dar aproximándose, sus pasos sonaban profundos y pesados en el silencio de la noche.

Para cuando ella se dio la vuelta él ya estaba a su lado, tan cerca, que Serena no pudo hacer nada, excepto contener la respiración.

"Adentro," dijo él desagradablemente, haciendo un seco gesto con la cabeza hacia la mansión.

"¿No podría esperar hasta mañana?" preguntó Serena. Le había concedido bastante más de treinta segundos para despedirse de Mina; quizás se sintiera generoso.

"Ni lo pienses," contestó Dar con un ominoso tono de voz.

"Pero..."

"¡Ahora!" gruñó él, tomándola del codo.

Y aunque prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hacia la casa, su toque era sorprendentemente gentil, y Serena se encontró trotando detrás de él, forzando sus pasos para acomodarse a sus largas zancadas. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en la biblioteca de su padre, con la puerta firmemente cerrada tras de ellos.

"Siéntate," le gruñó, señalando con la mano un sillón.

Ella se agarró fuertemente las manos. "Prefiero estar de pie, si no le importa."

"Siéntate."

Ella se sentó. Parecía una tontería luchar esta batalla, cuando la guerra definitiva asomaba en un futuro inmediato. Por un momento él no hizo nada, excepto mirarla fijamente, y Serena, realmente, deseaba que simplemente abriera la boca y le gritara. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ese silencio. La luz de la luna apenas bastaba para iluminar el azul zafiro de sus ojos y ella se sentía perforada por su inclemente mirada.

"¿Milord?" dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Eso pareció incitarlo. "¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que ha hecho esta noche?" exigió Dar, pero su tono era suave y de forma extraña, resultaba peor que si hubiese gritado.

Serena no contestó de inmediato. Pensó que él realmente no esperaba una respuesta, y tres segundos después quedó confirmado cuando Dar continuó preguntando.

"¿Sigue planeando lucir su traje de dama de honor? ¿Sentarse frente al altar, mientras yo espero, allí, de pie, a que Mina llegue a la Iglesia?"

Serena retrocedió en el sillón ante la expresión de su rostro. Parecía furioso, pero también… dolido. Y estaba clarísimo que intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa.

"Iba a contárselo," susurró ella. "Se lo juro por lo…"

"Oh, ahórreme el melodrama," le espetó Dar rígidamente, empezando a caminar por la habitación con tal agitación, que a Serena no le hubiese extrañado ver que las paredes retrocedían ante su furia.

"Iba a contárselo," insistió. "Justo después de asegurarme de que Mina estaba a

salvo, iba a buscarlo y a contárselo."

Sus ojos brillaron. "¿Iba a ir a buscarme a mi habitación?" preguntó.

"Bueno…" empezó ella evasivamente. "De hecho, estaba en la biblioteca."

"Pero usted no lo sabía."

"No," admitió ella, "pero…" se tragó el resto de sus palabras.

Dar acortó el espacio entre ellos en un segundo y plantó las manos en los brazos del sillón. Su rostro estaba muy cerca.

"Iba a ir a mi habitación," repitió él. "habría sido muy interesante."

Serena no contestó.

"¿Me habría despertado?" susurró Dar. "¿Rozando suavemente mi frente?"

Serena se miró las manos. Temblaban.

"¿O quizás," continuó Dar, acercándose un poco más, hasta que ella pudo sentir su respiración en sus labios, "me habría despertado con un beso?"

"Pare," dijo Serena en voz baja. "Esto es impropio de usted."

Dar se enderezó de inmediato. "A duras penas está en posición de juzgar el carácter de otros, señorita Tsukino."

"Hice lo que creí correcto," dijo Serena, irguiéndose en el sillón.

"¿Cree que _esto _es correcto?" preguntó Dar, evidenciando su disgusto en cada silaba.

"Bien, quizás correcto no," admitió ella, "pero era lo mejor."

"¿Lo mejor?" repitió Dar, casi escupiendo la palabra. "¿Es mejor humillar a un hombre frente a cientos de personas? ¿Es mejor escapar en medio de la noche que hacer frente…?"

"¿Qué quería que hiciera?" le exigió ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Dar guardó silencio durante un largo momento, y, finalmente, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones, se dirigió hacia la ventana y se inclinó pesadamente contra el marco. "No hay nada en este mundo," dijo, con voz extremadamente solemne, "que valore más que la lealtad."

"Yo también," dijo Serena.

Los dedos de él apretaron tan fuertemente la madera del marco, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. "¿De verdad?" preguntó, no confiando en girarse, ni siquiera para dirigirle una mirada. "¿Entonces cómo explica esto?"

"No entiendo lo que quiere decir" la escuchó contestar tras de él.

"Usted me traicionó."

Silencio. Y entonces…

"¿Perdón?"

El se giró tan velozmente, que Serena se aplastó contra el respaldo del sillón.

"Me traicionó. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?"

"¡Estaba ayudando a mi hermana!"

Sus palabras reverberaron en el silencio de la habitación, y por un momento Dar no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Por supuesto, pensó, casi desapasionadamente. ¿Por qué había esperado que ella hiciera otra cosa? El había cabalgado una vez, como si lo persiguieran todos los demonios del infierno, desde Oxford hasta Londres, para evitar que su hermana contrajera un desafortunado matrimonio. El, como todo el mundo, entendía la lealtad entre hermanos.

"Lamento muchísimo lo que hemos hecho," continuó Serena, con voz suave y digna, en la semipenumbra. "Pero Mina es mi hermana. Tenía que ayudarla a ser feliz."

¿Por qué había pensado él que Serena le debía su lealtad a él? ¿Por qué había soñado nunca que ella pudiera considerar su amistad más importante que los lazos que la unían a su hermana?

"Iba a contárselo," continuó ella, y Dar oyó como se ponía en pie. "Nunca habría permitido que se quedara esperando inútilmente en la iglesia, pero…pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Dar, con voz cruda y desigual. Se giró. No sabía por qué, de repente, era tan importante ver su rostro; era casi como si un imán tirase de su interior, y tenía que ver sus ojos, saber lo que había en su corazón y en su alma.

"No habrían encajado bien," dijo Serena. "Eso no excusa el comportamiento de Mina, ni el mío, supongo, pero ella no habría sido una buena esposa para usted."

Dar sacudió la cabeza, y, entonces, todo encajó en su lugar.

Algo empezó a burbujear en su interior, algo ligero, y delicioso, casi vertiginoso. "Lo sé," dijo inclinándose cerca de ella, tanto que casi podían respirar el mismo aire. "Y por eso me casaré contigo en su lugar."

**jajaja que padre escena cuando las descubrio que se iban a fugar jajaja pobre mina y ahora ya se quiere casar con Sere que loco **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena estaba segura de que ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando uno se ahogaba.

"¿Qué..." jadeó, intentando hablar, a pesar de la sensación de opresión que sentía en la garganta, "significa eso exactamente?"

Sus cejas se alzaron. "¿No está claro?"

"¡Milord!"

"Mañana por la mañana," indicó en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión, "nos encontraremos para la boda. Tendrá que ver si le queda bien el vestido de Mina."

Le dedicó una traviesa mueca mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "No llegue tarde."

Serena se quedó mirando su espalda antes de balbucir. "¡No puedo casarme con usted!"

Dar se volvió lentamente. "¿Y por qué no? ¿No me diga que también tiene usted a algún poeta idiota esperándola al final del camino?"

"Bien, yo…" luchó por encontrar palabras. Por encontrar razones. Por encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera fuerzas para entender la más ilógica y surrealista noche de su vida. "Para empezar," balbució, "las amonestaciones se leyeron con el nombre de Mina."

Dar negó con la cabeza disuasivamente. "Eso no es problema."

"¡Lo es para mi! No tenemos licencia." Sus ojos se abrieron enormes. "Si nos casáramos posiblemente no fuera legal."

Dar parecía despreocupado. "Tendré una licencia especial por la mañana:"

"¿Dónde piensa que va a conseguir una licencia especial en las próximas diez horas?"

Dar dio un paso en su dirección, sus ojos brillantes de satisfacción. "Afortunadamente para mi, y ciertamente, también para usted, estoy seguro, el Arzobispo de Canterbury estará encantado de concedérmela.,"

Serena sintió como su mandíbula caía. "No le concederá una licencia especial. No para una situación tan irregular."

"Oh, bueno," reflexionó Dar en voz alta, "pensaba que las licencias especiales estaban precisamente para situaciones irregulares."

"Esto es una locura. No hay forma de que él permita que nos casen. No cuando usted estuvo tan cerca de casarse con mi hermana."

Dar tan sólo se encogió de hombros. "Me debe un favor."

Serena se apoyo en el borde de la mesa de lectura de su padre. ¿Qué clase de hombre era, que el Arzobispo de Canterbury le debía un favor? Ella sabía que los Chiba eran considerados como una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, pero esto excedía su comprensión.

"Milord," dijo Serena, retorciéndose los dedos, mientras intentaba formular una sensata y bien razonada argumentación en contra de su loco plan. Seguramente él apreciaría una argumentación sensata y razonada. Ciertamente parecía haberlo hecho durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos la última semana. De hecho, era

precisamente por eso por lo que a ella le gustaba tanto Dar.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él, con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente alzadas.

"Milord," dijo Serena de nuevo, aclarándose la voz. "Usted parece la clase de hombre que apreciaría una argumentación sensata y razonada."

"Cierto." Dar cruzó los brazos y se apoyó también contra el borde de la mesa de lectura, a su lado. Cadera con cadera. No contribuya demasiado a su concentración.

"Milord," dijo ella de nuevo.

"En estas circunstancias," dijo Dar, sus ojos brillando con diversión, "¿no crees que deberías familiarizarte con mi nombre?"

"Bien," dijo Serena. "Si, por supuesto. Si fuéramos a casarnos, debería, por supuesto…"

"Vamos a casarnos."

Dios bendito, ciertamente el era obstinado. "Quizás," dijo Serena conciliadoramente. "Pero podría ser…"

Dar rozó su barbilla, alzándola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. "Di mi nombre. Dar," pidió suavemente.

"No estoy segura…"

"Yo sí lo estoy."

"Milord..."

"Dar."

"Dar," se rindió ella finalmente.

Sus labios se curvaron. "Bien."

Le soltó la barbilla y se retiró hacia atrás, y finalmente Serena se acordó de cómo respirar de nuevo. "Dar," dijo, aunque sentía su nombre extraño y pesado en su lengua, "pienso que deberías respirar profundamente y considerar lo que estás diciendo. No estoy segura de que hayas dedicado el tiempo suficiente a pensarlo."

"¿De verdad?" dijo él cansinamente.

"Apenas intercambiamos unas palabras antes de esta semana," dijo Serena, implorándole con los ojos que la escuchara. "No me conoces."

El se encogió de hombros. "Te conozco malditamente mejor de lo que conocía a tu hermana e iba a casarme con ella."

"¿Pero la quería?" susurró Serena.

El dio un paso adelante y cogió su mano. "Ni la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti," murmuró.

Sus labios se entreabrieron pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, sólo una suave exhalación cuando ella jadeó. El tiraba de ella, acercándola… más cerca…y entonces sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y pudo sentirlo contra ella, en toda su emocionante longitud.

"Dar," se las arregló para susurrar

Pero él le colocó su dedo índice contra los labios, con un "Shhh" seguido por –"He estado deseando hacer esto durante días."

Sus labios encontraron los de ella, y si todavía sentía alguna cólera contra ella, no estaba en su beso. Fue suave y dulcemente gentil, sus labios rozando los de ella con el más sutil de los toques. Pero Serena lo sentía hasta en los dedos de los pies.

"¿Te han besado antes?" susurró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Su sonrisa fue muy satisfecha y muy, muy masculina. "Bien," dijo, antes de volver a capturar sus labios. Excepto que este beso era de posesión, de deseo, de necesidad. Su boca reclamaba la suya hambrienta, y sus manos se movían por

su espalda, tirando firmemente del cuerpo de ella contra el de él.

Serena se encontró totalmente pegada a él, derritiéndose contra su cuerpo, estirándose hasta que sus manos encontraron los poderosos músculos de sus hombros a través del fino lino de su camisa. Esto, comprendió Serena a través de la bruma que confundía su cerebro, es deseo. Esto era el deseo, y Mina era una maldita tonta.

¡Mina! ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Serena se escapó de sus brazos. "¡No podemos hacer esto!"

Los ojos de Dar brillaban, y su respiración era jadeante, aun así se las arregló para preguntar controladamente "¿Por qué no?"

"¡Estás prometido en matrimonio con mi hermana!"

Dar alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

"Muy bien," replicó ella, desesperada. "Supongo que no seguiréis comprometidos mucho más tiempo."

"Es difícil estar comprometido con una mujer casada."

"Bien." Tragó. "Por supuesto, ella aun no está casada, pero…"

Dar la miró fijamente, alzando de nuevo una ceja. Era, pensó Serena, infinitamente más efectivo que cualquier palabra.

"Bien," murmuró ella, de nuevo. "Por supuesto. Puede que ya esté casada."

"Serena."

"Y sería demasiado esperar..."

"Serena," dijo Dar, de nuevo, en un tono un poco más alto.

" …que conservaras alguna lealtad hacia ella en este momento…"

"¡Serena!"

Cerró la boca.

Los ojos de Dar se clavaban en los suyos con tal intensidad que habría sido incapaz de desviar la mirada, aunque cinco hombres bailaran desnudos en el jardín tras la ventana.

"Hay tres cosas que deberías saber esta noche," dijo Dar. "Primero, estoy a solas contigo, y es más de medianoche. Segundo, voy a casarme contigo por la mañana…"

"No estoy segura…"

"Yo _sí _estoy seguro."

"Pues yo no," murmuró Serena, en un patético intento de tener la ultima palabra.

Dar se inclino hacia ella con sonrisa lobuna. "Y tercero, he pasado los últimos días carcomiéndome de culpabilidad, porque cuando me iba a la cama por las noche, nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé en Mina."

"¿No?" susurró ella.

Dar negó con la cabeza lentamente. "No en Mina."

Los labios de Serena se entreabrieron por voluntad propia, y ella continuaba sin poder apartar la mirada de la de Dar, ya que él se inclinaba aun más cerca, su respiración susurrando a través de su piel.

"Sólo en ti," dijo Dar.

Su corazón, que era claramente un traidor, comenzó a cantar de alegría.

"Todos mis sueños. Sólo en ti."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Serena, sin aliento.

Las manos de Dar se ahuecaron sobre su trasero, y se encontró íntimamente presionada contra él. "Oh, sí, de verdad," dijo Dar, apretándola contra él aun más firmemente. "Y como puedes ver," continuó, con su boca dando suaves mordiscos a la de ella, "que finalmente estemos juntos, es más que agradable, por lo que " –su lengua trazó el contorno de su boca—"no hay ninguna razón en la que pueda pensar, para no besar a la mujer con la que planeo casarme en menos de diez horas, especialmente si he sido lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrarme a solas con ella," –suspiró feliz contra sus labios—"en medio de la noche."

La besó de nuevo, su lengua resbalando entre los labios de Serena, en una deliberada tentativa de seducirla sensualmente.

"Especialmente," murmuró Dar –sus palabras acariciando su piel— "cuando he estado soñando con ella durante días."

Dar enmarcó sus mejillas con sus manos, sosteniendo su rostro con algo cercano a la reverencia, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. "Pienso," dijo suavemente, "que debes ser mía."

Serena entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua para humedecérselos, con un movimiento extremadamente seductor e inconsciente. Estaba preciosa a la luz de la luna, preciosa de una forma que Mina nunca podría esperar estar. Los ojos de Serena brillaban con inteligencia, con fuego y con una pasión de la que todas las demás mujeres carecían. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y su risa, pura música.

Sería una maravillosa esposa. A su lado, en su corazón, en su cama. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de ello antes. Infiernos, pensó con risa burlona, posiblemente debería enviar una caja del más fino brandy francés de contrabando a Jedaite Dark.

El cielo sabía que debía al maldito tonto su eterno agradecimiento. Si no se hubiera fugado con Mina, Dar se habría casado con la hermana equivocada. Y se hubiese pasado el resto de su vida lamentándose por haber perdido a Serena.

Pero ahora ella estaba en sus brazos, y sería suya –no, ella _era _suya. Puede que Serena no hubiese aceptado la idea aún, pero erasuya.

De repente, y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró sonriendo. Una gran sonrisa, en realidad, casi como un idiota, supuso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Serena, cautelosamente, casi como si temiera que se hubiese vuelto loco.

"Ocurre que me encuentro muy satisfecho por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos," le dijo, cogiendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. "Tenías toda la razón antes, Mina no me hubiese satisfecho como esposa en absoluto. Pero tú, sin embargo…"Se llevó las manos de Serena a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Era un gesto de cortesía que había realizado cientos de veces con anterioridad, generalmente solo para complacer el deseo de una mujer por el romanticismo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era _su _deseo de romanticismo el que lo impulsaba. Cuando besó su mano y deseó demorarse allí; no porque estuviera pensando en seducirla (aunque ciertamente lo deseaba), sino porque adoraba la sensación de su mano en la suya, de su piel bajo sus labios.

Lentamente volvió la mano de Serena hacia arriba, y depositó otro beso, más intimo, en su palma. La deseaba, Dios, cómo la deseaba. Era un deseo que nunca había experimentado anteriormente, perdido en su interior. Comenzaba en su corazón y se extendía por todo su cuerpo (no como antes, que se quedaba en el exterior.)

Y no había forma de que él la dejara escapar. Tomó su otra mano y entrelazándola también con la de él, la hizo elevar los brazos. Los doblo a la altura de sus hombros y la hizo apoyar las muñecas en ellos.

"Quiero que me hagas una promesa," dijo con voz profunda y solemne.

"¿Q-qué?" susurró Serena.

"Quiero que me prometas que te casaras mañana conmigo, por la mañana."

"Dar, ya te he dicho…"

"Si me lo prometes," dijo interrumpiendo su protesta, "entonces permitiré que regreses a tu habitación a dormir."

Serena dejó escapar una breve risa levemente aterrada.

"¿Piensas que voy a poder dormir?"

Dar sonrió. Esto iba mejor de lo que había esperado. "Te conozco, Serena."

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella, dubitativamente.

"Mejor de lo que piensas, y sé que tu palabra es garantía suficiente. Si me das tu palabra de que no harás ninguna tontería, como intentar escapar, te dejaré marchar a tu habitación."

"¿Y si no lo hago?"

Su piel comenzó a arder. "Entonces tendrás que permanecer aquí conmigo. Toda la noche."

Ella tragó. "Te doy mi palabra de que no escaparé," dijo solemnemente. "Pero no puedo prometer que me casaré contigo."

Dar consideró sus opciones. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía convencerla de que se casara con él por la mañana, si se empeñaba. Ella se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por su papel en la fuga de Mina. Eso era algo que, ciertamente, él podía utilizar como ventaja.

"Y tendrás que hablar con mi padre, en todo caso," añadió Serena.

Dar permitió que sus dedos se desenredaran, y lentamente le bajó los brazos hasta que reposaron a sus costados. La batalla estaba ganada. Si había sugerido que hablara con su padre, es que ya era suya.

"Te veré por la mañana," dijo, inclinando la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo.

"¿Me dejas marchar?" susurró Serena.

"Me has dado tu palabra de que no escaparas. No necesito más garantías."

Serena entreabrió los labios y sus ojos centellearon llenos de una emoción que Dar no pudo identificar. Pero era buena. Definitivamente buena.

"Te espero aquí," añadió, "a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Crees que tu padre podrá atenderme tan temprano?"

Ella asintió.

Dar dio un paso atrás y ejecutó una elegante reverencia.

"Hasta mañana entonces, milady."

Cuando ella abrió la boca para corregirle el uso del titulo, Dar levantó una mano y dijo: "Mañana serás vizcondesa. Tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto a que la gente se dirija a ti por tal título."

Serena hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Debo marcharme."

"Por supuesto," contestó Dar, torciendo irónicamente los labios. "No debemos ser encontrados juntos y a solas en medio de la noche. Podría dar lugar a chismorreos."

Ella sonrió de forma encantadoramente desaprobadora. Como si no fueran a ser pasto de habladurías. Su matrimonio sería el centro de los cotilleos durante meses.

"Ve," dijo Dar, suavemente. "Ve a dormir."

Ella le dirigió una mirada, que significaba que no esperaba conciliar el sueño, y después se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

Dar permaneció mirando fijamente la puerta abierta durante varios segundos, después de que ella desapareciera, y entonces susurró: "Sueña conmigo."

Afortunadamente para Serena, su padre era un notorio madrugador, así que cuando entró en el pequeño salón de desayuno, cinco minutos después de dar las ocho, a la mañana siguiente, él estaba ya allí, como de costumbre, con un plato lleno de jamón y huevos.

"Buenos días, Serena," la saludó. "Excelente día para una boda, ¿no crees?"

"Er, sí," dijo Serena intentando sonreír, y fracasando estrepitosamente.

"Muy inteligente de tu parte desayunar aquí. Tu madre ha reunido a todo el mundo en el comedor, para un desayuno formal, bueno, en realidad, a los pocos que se han aventurado a levantarse tan temprano."

"De hecho, vi a algunas personas allí cuando pasé," contestó Serena, sin estar muy segura de por qué se molestaba en contarle eso.

"Hmm," gruñó evasivamente su padre. "Como si alguien pudiera digerir un plato de huevos con jamón en medio de ese jaleo."

"Padre," dijo Serena, titubeante. "Tengo que contarle algo."

El la miró con las cejas alzadas.

"Er, quizás sería mejor que simplemente le enseñe esto." Le tendió la nota que Mina había dejado para sus padres, explicando lo que había hecho.

Después dio un cauteloso paso atrás. Una vez que su padre terminara de leer la nota, su rugido sería mortal. Pero cuando terminó de leerla, todo lo que hizo fue susurrar:

"¿Tu sabías algo de esto?"

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Serena deseaba mentir. Pero no pudo, así que sencillamente asintió con la cabeza. El señor Tsukino permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos, la única prueba de su cólera, eran sus nudillos, tornándose blanquecinos, debido a la fuerza con la que se asía al borde de la mesa.

"El vizconde está en la biblioteca," dijo Serena, temblando perceptiblemente. El silencio de su padre era más terrible que cualquier bramido. "Creo que desea hablar contigo."

El señor Tsukino la miró. "¿Sabe lo que ha hecho Mina?"

Serena asintió.

Entonces su padre pronunció varias palabras que ella jamás imaginó oiría salir de su boca, incluyendo una que nunca había escuchado. "Estamos arruinados," siseó, después de acabar de maldecir. "Arruinados. Y tenemos que agradecéroslo a tu hermana y a ti."

"Quizás, si sólo hablaras con el vizconde…"dijo Serena, sintiéndose muy desgraciada. Ella nunca había estado muy unida a su padre, pero, ¡oh!, siempre había anhelado su aprobación.

El señor Tsukino se levantó precipitadamente y arrojó su servilleta. Serena se apartó de su camino y después lo siguió por el pasillo, guardando una respetuosa distancia de tres o cuatro pasos. Pero cuando su padre llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, se giró y le espetó: "¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Ya has hecho suficiente. Regresa a tu habitación inmediatamente y no salgas hasta que yo te dé permiso."

"Opino," se oyó una voz profunda, "que ella debería quedarse."

Serena miró hacia las escaleras. Dar descendía los últimos peldaños, apareciendo espléndidamente apuesto con su traje de etiqueta.

Su padre le dio un codazo disimulado en las costillas y cuchicheó: "Creí que habías dicho que ya lo sabía."

"Y lo sabe."

"¿Entonces por qué demonios se ha vestido así?"

Serena se salvó de contestar ya que Dar había llegado junto a ellos.

"Kenji," dijo, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza al señor Tsukino.

"Milord," contestó su padre, sorprendiéndola. Ella creía que lo tuteaba. Pero quizás los nervios lo obligaban a mostrarse especialmente formal esa mañana.

Dar indicó con la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca y dijo: "¿Entramos?"

El señor Tsukino dio un paso adelante, pero Dar lo detuvo diciendo suavemente: "Serena primero."

Ella notó que su padre se moría de curiosidad, pero se contuvo y dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar. Tan pronto entró en la habitación, Dar se inclinó y le murmuró: "Interesante elección de vestido."

Serena se sonrojó. Se había vestido con uno de sus trajes de diario, y no con el vestido de novia de Mina, como él le había ordenado.

Un momento después estaban todos dentro de la biblioteca, con la puerta firmemente cerrada tras ellos.

"Milord," comenzó el señor Tsukino, "le aseguro que no tenia ni idea…"

"Suficiente," dijo Dar, permaneciendo en el centro de la habitación, con un notable autocontrol. "No deseo discutir acerca de Mina o de su fuga con Dark."

El señor Tsukino tragó dificultosamente, su nuez subiendo y bajando por su carnoso cuello. "¿No?"

"Naturalmente la traición de su hija me encolerizó…"

¿Qué hija? pensó Serena. La pasada noche, él parecía más enfadado con ella que con Mina.

"…pero no habrá ninguna dificultad en solucionar el problema."

"Cualquier cosa, milord," le aseguró el señor Tsukino." Lo que sea. Si está en mi poder…"

"Bien," dijo Dar, suavemente, "entonces la tomaré a ella – indicó a Serena con un gesto—como esposa en su lugar."

El señor Tsukino no dijo nada, pero palideció. "¿Serena?" preguntó finalmente.

"En efecto. No tengo ninguna duda de que ella será una esposa tan admirable como lo hubiese sido Mina."

La cabeza del señor Tsukino se giró hacia su hija y el prometido de su otra hija varias veces, antes de volver a preguntar:

"¿Serena?"

"Sí."

Y eso pareció suficiente para convencerlo. "Es suya," dijo enfáticamente. "Cuando quiera que la desee."

"¡Padre!" gritó Serena. Estaba hablando de ella como si no fuera más que un saco de harina.

"Será esta mañana," dijo Dar. "Me las he arreglado para conseguir una licencia especial y la iglesia ya está preparada para una boda."

"Maravilloso, maravilloso," dijo el señor Tsukino, con evidente alivio en cada uno de sus nerviosos gestos. "No tengo ninguna objeción, y…, er…, ¿las condiciones siguen siendo las mismas?"

La expresión de Dar se tornó irónica ante la impaciente mirada del señor Tsukino, pero sólo dijo: "Por supuesto."

El señor Tsukino no se molestó en ocultar su alivio. "Bien, bien, yo…" se calló de golpe, y se giró hacia Serena. "¿Qué estás esperando muchacha? ¡Necesitas prepararte!"

"Padre, yo…"

"¡Ni una palabra más!" tronó él. "¡Ya he tenido bastante contigo!"

"Debería considerar dirigirse a mi futura esposa en un tono más cortés," dijo Dar, con voz mortalmente suave.

El señor Tsukino se giró hacia él sorprendido. "Por supuesto," dijo. "Ella es suya ahora. Lo que desee."

"Creo," dijo Dar, "que lo que deseo es un momento a solas."

"Por supuesto," convino el señor Tsukino, agarrando el brazo de Serena. "Sal. El vizconde desea privacidad."

"A solas con Serena," puntualizó Dar.

El señor Tsukino miró primero a Dar, luego a Serena y otra vez a Dar. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea."

Dar únicamente enarcó una ceja. "Últimamente se han tenido bastantes malas ideas, ¿no cree?. Esta, opino, es la menos mala de todas."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto," murmuró el señor Tsukino, y abandonó la habitación.

Dar miró a su flamante novia mientras ella observaba la salida de su padre. Parecía sentirse desamparada; podía verlo en su rostro. Y probablemente también manipulada. Pero se negó a sentir ninguna culpabilidad por ello. El sabía en su corazón, lo sentía en sus huesos, que casarse con Serena Tsukino era, con diferencia, lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lamentó haber tenido que forzar la situación para conseguir su objetivo, pero ella no había sido del todo una inocente victima en el reciente giro de los acontecimientos, ¿no?. Dar dio un paso adelante y le acarició la mejilla.

"Lamento que sientas que todo ocurre demasiado rápido," dijo en voz baja.

Serena no dijo nada. "Te aseguro…"

"Ni siquiera me ha preguntado," dijo ella, con voz rota.

Dar deslizó los dedos hasta su barbilla y le elevó el rostro hacia el suyo, preguntándole con los ojos.

"Mi padre," aclaró Serena, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas. "Ni una vez me ha preguntado lo que deseo. Era como si yo no estuviese aquí."

Dar miró su rostro, lo miró mientras ella intentaba mantenerse fuerte e inexpresiva. Vio su valor y la fuerza de su carácter y sintió el urgente impulso de hacer lo correcto por y para ella. Puede que Serena Tsukino se tuviera que conformar con una ceremonia de boda que había sido planeada para su hermana, pero, por Dios, que recibiría una oferta de matrimonio que sería de ella, y sólo para ella.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo.

"¿Milord?" pregunto Serena, sorprendida.

"Serena," dijo Dar, con voz repleta de emoción y necesidad, "estoy pidiendo humildemente tu mano en matrimonio."

"¿Humildemente?" inquirió ella, mirándolo dudosa.

Dar tomó su mano y la rozó suavemente con los labios. "Si no contestas que sí," dijo él, "pasaré el resto de las horas de mi vida suspirando por ti, soñando con una vida mejor, con una esposa perfecta, agonizando de dolor…"

"Has hecho una rima," dijo Serena, riendo nerviosamente.

"No a propósito, te lo aseguro."

Entonces ella sonrió. Sonrió realmente. No la amplia y radiante sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se había caído y se conocieron, sino una más suave y tímida.

Pero no menos sincera. Y cuando Dar la miró, sin separar jamás los ojos de su rostro, todo estuvo claro.

La amaba. Amaba a esa mujer, y que el cielo lo ayudara, porque no concebía poder vivir sin ella.

"Cásate conmigo," dijo Dar, y no intentó ocultar su urgencia o su necesidad.

Los ojos de Serena, que habían permanecido fijos en algún punto de la pared a su espalda, se clavaron en él.

"Cásate conmigo," repitió Dar.

"Sí," susurró Serena. "Sí."

**ahhhhhhhh que lindo Dar aunque el padre de Sere se paso **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Dos horas después, Serena era vizcondesa. Y seis horas después de eso, subía al carruaje y se despedía de todo lo que le era familiar.

Dar la llevaba a Middlewood, su pequeña hacienda que estaba a tan sólo cinco millas del hogar de Serena. El no quería pasar su noche de bodas en Tsukino Hall, le había dicho. Sus intenciones requerían privacidad.

Serena casi no recordaba su boda. Estaba tan emocionada, tan completamente atontada por la romántica proposición de Dar, que no había podido concentrarse en nada, solamente acertó a decir "sí quiero" en el momento preciso.

Algún día, estaba segura, se enteraría de todos los chismorreos que circularon entre todos los asistentes a la boda, cuando esperaban que una novia diferente apareciera por el pasillo de la iglesia, pero ese día no oyó nada, ni un susurro.

Ella y Dar no hablaron mucho durante el viaje, pero era un silencio confortable.

Serena estaba nerviosa, y aunque debía haberse sentido torpe, no era así. Había algo en la presencia de Dar que la tranquilizaba.

Le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Incluso si no hablaban, era agradable saber que estaba cerca. Era divertido cómo una emoción tan profunda había podido arraigar en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a lo que supuso era su nuevo hogar –uno de ellos, al menos—Dar le cogió las manos.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" le preguntó.

"Por supuesto," respondió sin pensar.

Dar se rió, un cálido y rico sonido, que desbordó el carruaje mientras el lacayo abría la puerta del mismo. Dar saltó fuera y se volvió para ayudar a Serena a bajar.

"¡Qué afortunado soy de haber conseguido una esposa tan honesta!," le murmuró, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran por su oreja.

Serena tragó, intentando no notar el tembloroso calor que ondulaba a través de ella.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Dar, mientras la conducía al interior.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Le era imposible pensar en comida.

"Bien," dijo él, aprobadoramente. "Yo tampoco."

Serena miró alrededor mientras entraban en la mansión. No era una vivienda excesivamente grande, sino cómoda y elegante.

"¿Vienes a menudo?" le preguntó a Dar.

"¿A Middlewood?"

Ella asintió.

"Paso más tiempo en Londres," admitió Dar. " Pero podemos venir más, si quieres estar cerca de tu familia."

"Me gustaría," dijo Serena, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un instante, antes de añadir, "si tú quieres."

Dar la dirigió hacia las escaleras. "¿Qué ha sucedido con la independiente mujer con la que me case? La Serena Tsukino que yo conozco nunca habría pedido mi permiso para nada."

"Ahora es Serena Chiba," dijo, "y ya te lo he dicho, estoy nerviosa."

Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras, y Dar le tomó de la mano conduciéndola por un pasillo.

"No hay nada por lo que estar nerviosa," le dijo.

"¿Nada?"

"Bueno, muy poco," admitió Dar.

"¿Sólo muy poco?", preguntó Serena, dudando.

Dar le ofreció una traviesa sonrisa. "Muy bien. Hay mucho por lo que estar nerviosa. Voy a mostrarte algo," la hizo pasar a través de una puerta abierta y cerró tras ellos, "que es muy, muy nuevo."

Serena tragó con dificultad. En el caos del día, su madre olvidó tener la acostumbrada charla de antes de la boda con ella. Ella era una chica de campo, y sabía un poco lo que pasaba entre hombres y mujeres, pero, de alguna manera, parecía un poco más atemorizador, con su marido parado delante de ella, devorándola con los ojos.

"¿Cuántas veces te han besado?" le preguntó Dar, quitándose la chaqueta.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta.

"Una vez," contestó.

"Fui yo, supongo" dijo Dar suavemente.

Serena asintió.

"Bien," dijo Dar, y solamente entonces ella se dio cuenta de que se había desabrochado los puños de la camisa.

Serena miró como sus dedos se deslizaban hacia los botones frontales de la camisa, y al sentir que se le secaba la boca, le preguntó, "¿Cuántas veces te han besado?"

Dar curvó los labios. "Una."

Los ojos de Serena volaron a su rostro.

"Una vez que te bese," dijo Dar, roncamente, "me di cuenta de que los anteriores no eran dignos de llamarse así." Fue como si un relámpago estallara en el centro de la habitación. El aire se electrificó y Serena no confiaba en poder seguir manteniéndose en pie por sí misma.

"Pero confío," murmuró Dar, acortando la distancia entre ellos, y llevándose las manos de Serena a los labios, "que no terminaré mis días habiendo sido besado una sola vez."

Serena se las arregló para hacer un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?" susurró.

Dar ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad. "¿Cómo ha sucedido que?"

"Esto," repitió Serena, como si la palabra lo explicara todo. "Tú. Yo. Eres mi marido."

Dar sonrió. "Lo sé."

"Quiero que sepas algo," dijo Serena, las palabras precipitándose de su boca.

Dar parecía levemente divertido por su seriedad. "Lo que quieras," dijo tranquilamente.

"Luché contra esto," dijo Serena, consciente de que era un momento muy importante. Su matrimonio había sido precipitado, pero estaba basado en la honestidad, y ella quería confiarle a Dar lo que había en su corazón. "Cuando me dijiste que ocupara el lugar de Mina…"

"_No _lo dije de esa manera," la interrumpió Dar, con voz baja pero intensa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sus zafiros ojos se clavaron en los de ella, ardientemente.

"Nunca he querido que sintieras que estabas ocupando el lugar de otra persona. Tú eres mi esposa. Tú, Serena. Tú eres mi primera elección, mi única elección." Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las de ella, y su voz cobró intensidad. "Doy gracias a Dios, por el día en que tu hermana decidió que necesitaba un poco de poesía en su vida."

Serena entreabrió los labios sorprendida. Sus palabras la hicieron sentirse más que deseada, se sentía querida.

"Quiero que sepas," continuó Serena, temiendo que si se centraba demasiado en las palabras de Dar y no en las propias, acabaría derritiéndose en sus brazos, sin terminar de decir lo que necesitaba. "Quiero que sepas que sé, con todo mi corazón, que tomé la decisión correcta cuando me casé contigo esta mañana. No sé cómo estoy tan segura, y pienso que es una insensatez, y el cielo sabe que no hay nada que valore más que la sensatez, pero… pero…"

Dar la abrazó. "Lo sé," le dijo, las palabras aún flotando en el aire. "Lo sé."

"Creo que estoy enamorada de ti," susurró Serena, contra su camisa, sólo capaz de encontrar el coraje de pronunciar tales palabras, ahora que no lo miraba a la cara.

Dar se quedo inmóvil. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo siento," dijo Serena, sintiendo que sus hombros se hundían ante su reacción. "No debería haber dicho nada. Aún no."

Las manos de Dar se posaron en sus mejillas y le elevó el rostro hasta que Serena no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a su mirada.

"¿Qué has dicho?" volvió a preguntar Dar.

"Que creo que te amo," susurró Serena. "No estoy segura. Nunca he estado enamorada antes, así que no estoy muy familiarizada con este sentimiento, pero…"

"Yo _si _estoy seguro," dijo Dar, con voz áspera e inestable. "Estoy seguro. Te quiero, Serena. Te quiero, y no sé lo que habría hecho si no hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo."

Los labios de Serena temblaron con una inesperada risa.

"Habrías encontrado alguna forma de convencerme," le contestó.

"Te habría hecho el amor allí mismo, en la biblioteca de tu padre, si esa hubiera sido necesario para atraparte."

"Estoy segura de que lo hubieras hecho," le contestó suavemente, su boca curvada en una sonrisa.

"Y te prometo," le dijo Dar, besándole suavemente el lóbulo, mientras hablaba, "que yo hubiera quedado muy, muy convencido."

"No lo dudo," dijo ella, sin aliento.

"De hecho," murmuró Dar, sus dedos trabajando en los botones de la espalda de su vestido, "creo que necesito convencerte ahora."

A Serena se le cortó la respiración al sentir un soplo de aire fresco en la piel de la espalda. En un segundo su traje caería y ella estaría parada delante de Dar, como sólo una esposa lo estaba delante de su marido.

El estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de su piel, oír su respiración.

"No estés nerviosa," le susurró, sus palabras rozando su oreja como una caricia. "Te prometo que haré que sea bueno para ti."

"Lo sé," dijo Serena, con voz temblorosa. Y luego, de alguna manera, sonrió. "Pero aún así estoy nerviosa."

Dar la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, su ronca risa sacudiéndolos a ambos. "Puedes estar como quieras," dijo, "siempre que seas mía."

"Siempre," prometió ella. "Siempre."

Dar retrocedió un paso para deshacerse de la camisa, dejando a Serena allí parada, amarrándose el frontal de su vestido. "¿Quieres que me retire?" le preguntó él, tranquilamente.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron. No había esperado eso.

"Para que puedas tener privacidad mientras te metes en la cama," explicó.

"¡Oh!" parpadeó Serena. "¿Es así como se hace?"

"Así es como se hace usualmente," le dijo Dar, "aunque no como tiene que hacerse."

"¿Cómo quieres hacerlo tú?" susurró ella.

Sus ojos se tornaron ardientes. "Quiero quitarte cada prenda de ropa yo mismo."

Ella tembló.

"Y después quiero tenderte en la cama y contemplarte."

Su corazón comenzó a galopar.

"Y entonces," dijo Dar, dejando caer su camisa al suelo mientras se acercaba a ella, "creo que podría besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo."

Serena dejó de respirar.

"Si no te importa," agregó Dar, con una traviesa sonrisa.

"No me importa," balbuceó Serena, y se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero Dar sólo rió bajito, mientras que sus manos apartaban la de ella y deslizaban el vestido hasta los pies de Serena. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras la desnudaba, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la cara de Dar o de contener el orgulloso rubor que sintió cuando vio su expresión.

"Eres preciosa," dijo Dar, sin aliento, y su voz contenía un toque de reverencia, un tinte de temor. Sus manos de ahuecaron sobre ella, probando su consistencia y su tacto y por un momento la miró casi como si sintiera dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se estremeció con una sacudida cuando volvió a mirarla. Había algo en sus ojos que Serena no había visto nunca anteriormente. Algo más allá del deseo, más allá de la necesidad.

La hizo salir del vestido y tomándola en brazos la depositó en la cama, deteniéndose brevemente para quitarle las ligas y las medias. Entonces, a una velocidad que no parecía posible, Dar se despojó del resto de sus ropas y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que te necesito?" susurró Dar, gimiendo, mientras presionaba íntimamente sus caderas contra las de Serena. "¿Realmente puedes entenderlo?"

Los labios de Serena se abrieron pero la única palabra que salió de ellos fue el nombre de él.

Dar respiraba desigualmente mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de las caderas de Serena, hasta que las introdujo debajo, aferrando sus nalgas. "He estado soñando con este momento desde que te encontré, deseándolo desesperadamente, incluso cuando sabía que estaba mal. Y ahora eres mía," gruñó, girando el rostro para poder mordisquearle el cuello. "Mía para siempre."

Arrastró los labios a lo largo de la elegante línea de su garganta hasta las clavículas, y después hasta la suave inflamación de sus pechos. Ahuecó una mano sobre uno de ellos, hasta que el rosado pezón se irguió inflamado. Era suave e increíblemente irresistible. Se forzó a detenerse un momento, apenas lo suficiente para saborear el momento y entonces no pudo aguantar más. Capturó el pezón en su boca, sonriendo apenas cuando Serena lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Ella pronto gemía de placer y se retorcía debajo de él, claramente anhelante de algo que desconocía. Sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, contra las de él, y cada vez que Dar movía las manos, apretándola, palpándola, acariciándola, ella gemía.

Serena era lo que siempre había soñado en una mujer.

"Dime lo que te gusta," susurró contra su piel. Le rozó un pezón con la palma de la mano. "¿Esto?"

Serena asintió.

"¿Esto?" Esta vez tomó su pecho, por completo en su mano y lo oprimió suavemente.

Serena asintió nuevamente, la respiración se le escapaba rápida y urgentemente de entre los labios.

Y entonces Dar deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó íntimamente. "¿Esto?" preguntó, volviendo el rostro para que ella no viera su sonrisa malvada.

Todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un "¡Oh!" Pero fue un "Oh" perfecto. Y es que ella era perfecta en sus brazos.

La tocó profundamente, insertando un dedo en su cálido interior, preparando su penetración. La deseaba desesperadamente, nunca pensó que podría sentir una necesidad tan increíblemente intensa. Era mucho más que lujuria, más profundo que el deseo. Quería poseerla, consumirla, mantenerla tan estrechamente pegada y apretada contra él que sus almas se confundieran.

Esto, pensó Dar, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Serena, era amor.

Y era algo que él nunca había experimentado antes. Era más de lo que había esperado, mucho más grande de lo que había soñado. Era perfecto.

Más allá de la perfección. Era la felicidad total.

Era duro contenerse, pero controló su deseo hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que ella estaba preparada para él. E incluso entonces, cuando sus dedos estaban mojados con la pasión de ella, tuvo que asegurarse, tuvo que preguntarle: "¿Estás preparada?"

Serena lo miró con ojos interrogadores. "Creo que sí," susurró. "Necesito algo. Creo que te necesito a ti."

Dar había pensado que no podía desearla más aun, pero sus sencillas y honestas palabras hicieron que su sangre bullera, e hizo todo lo que pudo para no hundirse precipitadamente en ella en ese mismo momento. Apretando con fuerza los dientes, luchó contra la necesidad que lo consumía por entero, colocándose en su entrada, intentando ignorar la forma en que su cálido interior lo llamaba.

Con movimientos cuidadosamente controlados, empujó, adelante y atrás, hasta que alcanzó la prueba de su inocencia. No tenía ni idea de si iba a hacerle daño, sospechaba que sí, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Y puesto que parecía absurdo advertirla de esa posibilidad –seguramente sólo la haría sentirse más preocupada y tensa—simplemente empujó hacia delante, permitiéndose, finalmente, sentirla completamente alrededor suyo.

Dar sabía que debería parar para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, pero, por Dios bendito, el no habría podido dejar de empujar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Oh, Serena!," gimió. "¡Oh, Dios mío!."

La respuesta de ella igualó a la suya –empujando con sus caderas, gimiendo—y Dar supo que se sentía igual que él, inundada de placer, cualquier dolor olvidado.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron y ganaron ritmo, y pronto cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso, concentrados en impedirse a sí mismo la liberación hasta que no estuviera seguro de que Serena hubiera alcanzado el clímax. No era lo normal para una virgen, había oído decir, pero ésta era su esposa – era _Serena—_y no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo si no se aseguraba su placer.

"Dar," jadeó Serena, su respiración más y más rápida.

Estaba tan hermosa que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. Las mejillas ruborizadas, la mirada desenfocada, y Dar no podía parar de pensar, _la amo._

Ella estaba cerca, podía verlo. No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar antes de rendirse a la rabiosa necesidad que recorría su cuerpo, así que deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos acariciando con sus dedos su sensitivo botón de carne.

Ella gritó.

El perdió totalmente el control.

Y entonces, en una perfecta coreografía, ambos se tensaron y arquearon al mismo tiempo, deteniendo todo movimiento, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que se derrumbaron, exhaustos y agotados.

Y dichosamente felices.

"Te amo," susurró Dar, necesitando decir las palabras, incluso si se perdían contra la almohada.

Y entonces sintió, más que oyó, su respuesta. "Yo también te amo," susurró Serena contra su cuello.

Dar se apoyó en los codos. Sus exhaustos músculos protestaron, pero tenia que ver su cara. "Te haré feliz," le juró.

Serena le ofreció una serena sonrisa. "Ya lo haces."

Dar pensó decir algo más, pero no había palabras para expresar lo que estaba en su corazón, así que se acostó de lado en la cama abrazando a Serena, y encajándola contra su cuerpo como si fueran dos cucharas.

"Te amo," dijo de nuevo, desconcertado por su deseo de decir esas palabras a cada minuto.

"Bien," dijo Serena, y Dar pudo sentir como reía bajito contra él.

Entonces se giró, en un movimiento repentino, quedando cara a cara. Parecía sin aliento, como si se le hubiera ocurrido un pensamiento absolutamente asombroso.

Dar alzó una ceja, interrogante.

"¿Qué supones," le preguntó Serena, "que estarán haciendo Jedaite y Mina ahora?"

"¿Debería importarme?"

Serena le golpeó el hombro con una mano.

"¡Oh, muy bien!," suspiró él. "Supongo que me importa, dado que _ella _es tu hermana, y _él _me salvó de casarme con ella."

"¿Qué piensas que estarán haciendo?" insistió Serena.

"Lo mismo que nosotros," dijo. "Si tienen suerte."

"Su vida no va a ser fácil," dijo Serena, con tono apagado. "Jedaite no tiene ni dos peniques que juntar."

"Oh, no sé," dijo Dar, con un bostezo. "Pienso que saldrán adelante bastante bien."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Serena, cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba profundamente contra las almohadas.

"Mmmm."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres una muchacha muy insistente, ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?"

Ella sonrió, aunque él no podía verlo. "¿Por qué?" preguntó de nuevo.

Dar cerró los ojos. "No preguntes más. Así nunca recibirás una sorpresa."

"No quiero recibir sorpresas. Quiero saberlo todo."

Dar rió entre dientes ante su respuesta. "Entonces, es mejor que aprendas esto, mi querida Serena: te has casado con un hombre sumamente inteligente."

"¿Eso he hecho?" murmuró Serena.

Ese era un desafío que no podía ignorar. "Oh, sí," dijo Dar, rodando y quedando nuevamente encima de ella.

"Oh, sí."

"Muy inteligente, o sólo un poco inteligente?"

"Muy –muy—inteligente," dijo Dar malvadamente. Su cuerpo puede que estuviera demasiado agotado para una repetición, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera torturarla a _ella._

"Podría necesitar pruebas de esa inteligencia," dijo Serena.

"Yo –¡oh!"

"¿Suficiente prueba?"

"¡Oh!"

"¡Oh!."

"¡_Ohhhhh!_."

**wow que lindo el Dar de este libro me ha gustado mucho**

**mañana gran final de mis dos historias y empiezo con dos nuevas historias mil gracias por leer mis adaptaciones...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Julia Quinn yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Historia de dos hermanas**

**(****A Tale of two sister****)**

**-** **Julia Quinn-**

**EPILOGO**

_Una semana después._

"¡Aquí esta, señora Dark!"

Mina sonrió soñadoramente, mientras Jedaite la hacía atravesar el umbral de la casa de Portmeadows. No era tan magnifica como Tsukino Hall, que de hecho tampoco era _tan _grande, y tampoco era suya, no por lo menos hasta que el anciano tío de Jedaite falleciera.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaban casados y estaban enamorados, y mientras estuviesen juntos, no importaba que la casa fuese prestada.

Además, el tío de Jedaite no regresaría a Londres hasta dentro de otra semana.

"Te lo dije," dijo Jedaite, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la depositaba en una silla del vestíbulo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Mina siguió su mirada hasta una caja brillantemente envuelta, depositada en una mesa del vestíbulo. "¿Un regalo de bodas?" murmuró esperanzada.

Jedaite le lanzó una irónica mirada. "¿Quién sabe que nos hemos casado?"

"Solamente cada una de las personas que asistió a la iglesia para ver mi boda con Lord Shiels, imagino," replicó. Habían oído ya la noticia de cómo Serena ocupó su lugar. Mina podía imaginar el chismorreo que ocasionó.

La atención de Jedaite, sin embargo, continuaba en la caja y la nota. Con movimientos cuidadosos liberó el envoltorio de las cintas y deslizó un dedo bajo el lacre del sello. "Es caro," comentó. "Un sobre de verdad, no un mero pliego doblado."

"¡Ábrelo!," le urgió Mina.

Jedaite se detuvo apenas lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada malhumorada.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?"

Ella le arrebató el sobre de las manos. "Eres demasiado lento."

Con dedos impacientes rasgó el sobre abierto y sacó el pliego de su interior, abriéndolo de forma que pudieran leerlo los dos a la vez.

"Con esta nota le doy mis más sinceras gracias, Y prometo que podrán evitar todas las desgracias. Cuando robó mi novia, me hizo un favor, Y me dio una esposa de mucho valor. En esta caja encontrará brandy francés Y una selección de finos dulces, también. Pero mi verdadero regalo envuelto en este verso. Para que pueda evitar verse sin dinero preso. Es una casa, a menos de cinco millas de distancia Que puedan llamar suya noche y día con prestancia Y una renta suya de por vida modestamente generosa Porque cuando se fugaron me dieron una esposa. Les deseo felicidad, salud y amor (mi esposa asegura que rima con rubor) -Darien Chiba, Vizconde Shiels— Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ninguno pudiera articular una palabra.

"Muy generoso de su parte," murmuró Mina.

Jedaite pestañeó varias veces antes de preguntar: "¿Tienes idea de por qué lo ha escrito en verso?"

"No puedo imaginarlo," dijo Mina. "No tengo ni idea de lo que se le pasa por la cabeza." Tragó con dificultad y las lagrimas le escocieron en los ojos. "Pobre Serena."

Jedaite le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Tu hermana está hecha de pasta resistente. Lo superará."

Mina asintió y permitió que la condujera al dormitorio, donde pronto olvidó que tenía hermana alguna.

_Mientras tanto en Middlewood..._

"¡Oh, Dar, lo hiciste!" Serena se llevó horrorizada una mano a la boca cuando le enseñó una copia de la nota que había enviado a Jedaite y a Mina.

El se encogió de hombros. "No pude evitarlo."

"Es muy generoso por tu parte," dijo ella, intentando parecer solemne.

"Sí lo es, ¿verdad?" murmuró Dar. "Deberías mostrarme tu gratitud, ¿no crees?"

Serena apretó los labios para no echarse a reír. "No tenía ni idea," dijo, intentando desesperadamente mantener una expresión sería, "que tuvieras talento para la poesía."

Dar hizo un disciplente gesto con la mano. "Rimar no es tan difícil, una vez que te pones a ello."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"En efecto."

"¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado componer este..., er, poema?" miró hacia la hoja de papel y frunció el ceño. "Aunque parece injusto para Shakespeare y Marlowe llamarlo así."

"Shakespeare y Marlowe no tienen nada que temer de mí..."

"Sí," murmuró Serena, "eso está claro."

"...porque no tengo planeado escribir más poesía," finalizó Dar.

"Y por ello, todos te damos las gracias. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta."

Dar la miró interrogante. "¿Me has hecho una pregunta?"

"¿Cuánto tardaste en escribir esto?"

"Oh, casi nada," dijo evasivamente. "Apenas cuatro horas."

"¡Cuatro horas!," repitió ella, ahogándose de risa. Los ojos de Dar centellearon. "Quería que fuera buena, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto."

"Hay que poner un poco de empeño para hacer algo, si uno no es muy bueno en ello."

"Por supuesto," dijo Serena de nuevo. Era todo lo que podía contestar, puesto que Dar la había abrazado y se dedicaba a besarle y mordisquearle el cuello.

"¿Crees que podríamos dejar de hablar de poesía?" murmuró Dar.

"Por supuesto."

La hizo tumbarse en el sofá. "¿Y tal vez podría seducirte a cambio?"

Serena sonrió. "Por supuesto."

Dar se recostó junto a ella. Su rostro a la vez serio y tierno. "¿Y me dejaras que te ame para siempre?"

Serena lo besó. "Por supuesto."

**FIN**

**wow que lindo al final ayudo a Mina a su marido me encanto esta historia**

**Pd: por la tarde les subo las nuevas tramas**

***Chantajea a un amor***

***En el amor y en el dolor***


End file.
